El mundo en mi contra
by negruu120
Summary: No quiero vivir así!No puedo...no puedo vivir cargando semejante culpa,mis amigos,mi familia,todos están en peligro por mi estupidez y no se como ayudarles,todos tiene problemas al igual que yo y no puedo hacer nada!Perdonenme...perdonemne por haber vuelto un inferno su vida diaria
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola n.n, si no has leido el ultimo episodio de chocoaventuras te ruego porfavor que lo leas antes de leer este capitulo si no no lo entenderas**_

_**Pero como se que algunos no me haran caso les explicare rapidamente**_

_**Este fic es el remplazo al fic de La destruccion de peaceville y el fin de grojband por razones que ya explique pero como sea, les juro que este reemplazo sera mucho mejor que el original pero seguira teniendo la misma tematica con ligeros cambios en la trama**_

_**Ahora al fic .3.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una ilusion perfecta<strong>_

El reflejo de una ciudad en llamas habitaba en mis ojos, mi cuerpo cedio ante el peso de la culpa y me a tirado al cuidad gigantesca destruida en tres horas por unos chicos de una banda que casi nadie conoce, debe ser un record no?Un logro del que nadie puede estar orgullozo y mucho menos porque la culpa no me invade solo a mi sino a mis companieros de clase, mis integrantes de la banda,mis mejores amigos,mi unica familia.

No se que es lo que pasara pero si uso por una vez en mi vida mi cabeza creo que sera mejor quedarce el dia de hoy en mi casa, no quiero que pase otra catastrofe

-_**Chicos**_-le dije a mis amigos levantandome del frio piso de mi cochera-_**Cierren esa puerta porfavor**_-dije sin animos mientras veia al suelo con culpa

-_**C-corey estas bien**_-dijo Laney que acercaba su mano hacia mi rostro para levantarlo y verme a los ojos

-_**DIJE QUE CERRARAN LA JODIDA PUERTA!**_-grite apartando con brusquedad la mano de mi mejor amiga-_**S-solo aganlo si**_?-dije fotandome el tabique de mi nariz y apartandome de su vista, no queria verla a los hojos

Kin y Kon cerraron la puerta y pusieron un gran candado para evitar que alguien entrace, al terminar de instalar la poca defensa que teniamos nos dirijimos a mi habitacion para esperar que el dia pase, pero para que demonios estabamos esperando?No lo se, talvez un simple milagro o un gran te enganiamos, lo que sea pude ser mejor que esta mierda

**-En el cuarto de Corey-**

Abri la puerta de mi habitacion y los deje entrar antes que yo, sin que se den cuenta tome una gran bocanada de aire y entre ya con mi supuesta actitud relajada por la que todo el mundo me conoce

-_**Que quieren hacer ahora chicos?**_-les pregunte intentando hacerles olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando afuera

-_**No lo se**_-respondio Kin-_**No hay nisiquiera luz**_-dijo accionando una y otra vez el interruptor de la luz

-_**No necesitamos luz para divertirnos**_-dijo Kon con su sonrisa casi tan grande como su corazon-_**Juguemos esto**_-dijo sacando un juego de mesa que encontro urgando entre mis cosas

-_**Twistir?**_-dijo Laney con la cabeza de lado mostrando su duda-No es muy para ninios?

_**-Ni que fueramos muy grandes Lanes, cauntos tenemos,14 anios?**_-respondi sentandome en la calida alfombra de mi habitacion-**_No llegamos ni a prepubertos_**

**-Unas horas y retorcidas mas tarde-**

Solo quedabamos Kin y yo, tan entrelazados como un monio en la cabeza de una ninia pequenia

-_**Pie izquierdo rojo**_-dijo Laney viendo el pequenio tablero que giro con anterioridad

Al oir eso intente poner mi pie en el circulo rojo, hubiese sido sencillo si mi cabeza que estaba puesta en un circulo no estorbara asi que tenia que para ganar tenia que poner mi pie alado de mi cabeza y por razones obvias me cai y perdi

-_**Ja gane**_-dijo Kin sin moverse

-Me levanto del suelo adolorido por las torceduras-_**Almenos yo puedo levantarme**_-dije sacandole la lengua burlandome

-_**Claro que**_-exclamo Kin intentando moverse de su incomoda posicion-_**KON ayudame no quiero ser un pretzel el resto de mi vida**_

-_**MMMM pretzels**_-dijo Kon acercandose mientras litros de baba salian de su boca-_**Hmm talvez solo una probadita**_-dijo Kon que habia levantado a su gemelo con la boca abrierta

-_**Ni se te ocurr**_-intento decir Kin pero una gran lengua lo detubo en seco_**-Te odio..****.**_

-_**Puaj sabe a jabon**_-exclamo Kon decepcionado por el sabor de su hermano

-_**Esos dos no aprenden no?**_-dijo Laney apollandose en el misma pared que yo

-**_No_**-dijo sonriendo de lado_**-Y espero que nunca lo hagan**_

El tiempo pasaba rapidamente como si fuese un dia cualquiera, creo que logre que mis amigos olvidaran lo que esta pasando ahi fuera pero ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mi, todo el tiempo me la pasaba pensando el que estaria pasando ahi fuera, si alguien tal vez nos rescate y como estaran los newmans en este momento.

Y como naturalmente pasa el tiempo hizo que las estrellas volvieran a bajar para que nosotros las pudieramos apreciar, mire varias veces por las cortinas para ver como seguian las cosas y todo era igual, las llamas que se apreciaban a lo lejos y no parecian tener fin pero almenos ya no se escuchan los incesantes gritos de ayuda de las demas personas...quien sabe, tal vez ya esten muertos

**-En la noche-**

-**_Y bien?_**-dije estirandome y vostezando por el cansacio-_**Como quieren dormir esta noche?**_

-_**Pues Kin y yo somos hermanos haci que dormimos muchas veces en la misma cama**_-respondio Kon levantandose del suelo_**-No se como les gustaria dormir a** **ustedes dos-**_dijo por ultimo lanzando una mirada picara sabiendo lo que pasara acontinuacion

-_**Pues creo que dormiremos en la misma cama tu y yo Corey**_-dijo Laney bajando su cabeza para intentar ocultar su gran sonrojo

No respondi y deje a los chicos dormir en mi habitacion para llevar a Laney hacia la habitacion de Trina ya que era la unica disponible,cuando entramos nos bombardeo un olor muy fuerte a perfume, cosa que no solo me asqueo a mi sino tambien a mi mejor amiga,pero sin poco mas que hacer nos adentramos al terreno desconocido conocido como el cuarto de mi hermana

-_**Core**_-dijo Laney jalandome un poco de la manga de mi playera-_**No tengo ninguna pijama**_

-_**No te preocupes, en el banio debe haber unas cuantas ropas de Trina**_

-_**Aj de seguro deben ser color rosado como su oxigenado cabello**_-dijo Laney algo enfadada por la forma en la que deberia dormir esa noche mientras se dirijia a la puerta del banio

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

Mientras estaba Laney en el banio me puse mi propia pijama y segundos despues salio ella vistiendo una camisa de tirantes rosados junto a unos pans del mismo color y tenia su pelo sujeto con un chongo,se veia adorable enverdad

-_**Bueno, creo que tu dormiras en la cama no?**_-pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta-**_Yo solo necesito una almohada, dormire en el suelo_**-dije encaminandome hacia la cama sin preocupacion alguna

-_**De ninguna manera**_-exclamo Laney tomandome de la munieca con firmeza-_**No quiero que te resfries ni nada**_-dijo comenzando a sonrojarce-_**Tu dormiras junto a mi** **esta noche**_-termino de decir Laney mientras me mostraba su rostro con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas algo coloradas pero con una hermosa sonrisa

Sonrei de lado y tome la mano de Laney y la dirigi hacia la cama donde dormiriamos esa noche,nos recostamos en la mullida cama y me separe un poco de ella para no incomodarla ni nada pero...por que se vio decepcionada cuando lo hice?

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y no podia dormir aun, tenia un serio problema de insomnio que siempre se veia solucionado por las fuertes cargas de adrenalina que recibia a diario cuando me enfrentaba a la muerte pero como el dia de hoy no tuve ninguna solo me dedique a dar vueltas en la cama hasta que unos murmullos departe de Laney me desconcertaron

-_**Fr-fr-frio**_-susurro entre dientes la pelirroja que estaba abrazandose a si misma

-_**Lanes te encuentras bien?**_-pregunte sin hacer mucho ruido-**_Lanes_**-susurre mientras la agitaba con delicadeza para despertarla

-_**Corey?**_-dijo abriendo un poco los ojos confundida

-_**Si Laney soy yo**_-dije pasando mi mano por su cabello

-_**Tengo mucho frio**_-exclamo mientras se sonrojaba un poco-_**Me abrazas?**_-dijo levantando un poco sus brazos

-_**Cl-claro**_-respondi y la abrazedejandola reposar en mi pecho

Pase un tiempo en esa comoda posicion, ella se veia feliz, escuchaba su calmada respiracion y veia la adorable sonrisa que me encantaba.

-(A dejado de temblar menos mal,se ve tan hermosa...,al demonio lo intentare)

-_**Pss Laney...Laney**_-susurraba

-_**Oh?Que pasa?**_-dijo Laney sin soltarce de mis brazos y dirigiendome una mirada cansada y descorcentada

-_**Te puedo besar?**_-dije viendola directamente a sus hojos verdes con una mirada picara

-_**QUE?!**_-dijo despertandose completamente por la sorpresa que se llevo al oir esas palabras que expluse hace segundos atras

No espere una ninguna respuesta y la bese, primero fue un beso suave y lento pero increiblemente placentero el cual a los pocos segundos fue correspondido pero para unos amiguitos dentro de mi no les parecio suficiente asi que decidi hacerles caso y comenze a dejar que mi cuerpo tomara el control,me puse encima de Laney y comenze a besarla de una manera mas pacional, tanto que nuestras lenguas decidieron hacer una danza dentro de la boca del otro,Laney me abrazo con sus piernas y me tomo del cuello con sus brazos, el beso duro un tiempo indefinido en mi cabeza hasta que mi cuerpo guio mi boca a otro lado,forme un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello y como era un area mas sensible y su boca ya no estaba ocupada los gemidos de Laney se hisieron presentes

-_**Jajaja Corey para me hases cosquillas**_-dijo Laney aun abrazandome-_**Aaah**_-gimio levemente ya que comenze a lamer su oreja

Seguia jugueteando con su boca y cuello y hasta di varios mordiscos leves a sus orejas produciendo mas de sus hermosos gemidos por el placer que le provocaba

-_**Ah!Co-core**_-intentaba decir pero los gemidos la detenian-_**Ya basta saco ardiente de hormonas**_

-_**Eh?**_-dije parando de besarla-**_Lo siento_**-dije liberandome de su abrazo-_**No me pude contener jeje**_-dije llevando mi mano hacia mi nuca como senial de verguenza

-_**Tranquilo**_-dijo Laney viendome de manera provocativa-_**A mi igual me gustarias hacer ya sabes...**_-dijo y al instante se sonrojo-**_Pero no tenemos proteccion me entiendes jejeje_**

**-Hace unos momentos en el otro cuarto-**

-_**Hermano escuchaste eso?**_-dijo Kon levantandose de la cama con los ojos llenos de ojeras por la falta de suenio hacia su supuesto gemelo

-Uuh, que si lo escuche-respondio Kin levantandose de la cama-_**USTEDES DOS DEJEN DE ESTARCE TOCANDO POR AMOR DE DIOS, O POR LO MENOS HAGANLO EN SILENCIO**_-grito Kin que golpeaba con fuerza la pared que conectaba las habitaciones

**-En el presente-**

Rei por lo bajo y me volvi a recostar,no dijimos nada mas porque sabiamos dentro de nosotros que el sentimiento era mutuo haci que sin mas Laney me volvio a abrazar con mucha mas fuerza que antes pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion, se vei tan tranquila,yo por mi parte me la pase acariciando su cabeza intentando dormirme de una vez hasta que de la nada escuche el sonido de mi guitarra caerce al suelo, me procupe muchisimo haci que quite las manos de mi amada con cuidado y la recoste denuevo, me aleje un poco y la vi temblar otravez

-(_**Aah, solo puedo hacer una cosa**_)-pense y me quite mi playera y con suma delicadeza se la coloque a Laney que al cabo de unos segundos dejo de temblar

Ya con la mente tranquila sabiendo sobre su condicion abri la puerta sin hacer ningun ruido y cerre la puerta y la de los gemelos con seguro para evitar otra catastrofe.

-_**(Mierda, no veo nada**_)-pense mientras bajaba lentamente por las escaleras

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras me dirigi agachado hacia la cocina para almenos poder tener un arma,en cuanto llegue pare en seco al ver que una silueta caminar por ahi.

-(_**Grasias al cielo no me vio**_)-pense

Pense y pense una manera de distraerlo hasta que se me ocurrio algo, me agache y tome una de las botellas de soda que conserve como recuerdo de una de mis aventuras y la lanze hacia el otro lado de la habitacion haciendo que el sujeto ingenuamente se dirijiera hasta ese punto.

Aproveche los pocos segundos que tenia y fui rapidamente a la cocina, habri con prisa un gabinete y saque de el una linterna y un cuchillo muy largo,me apoye en la pared entre la cocina y el escenario a esperar a que el sujeto se acercara para haci poder matarlo sin problemas,cuando se acerco me lanze sobre el y puse el cuchillo a milimetros de su cuello y apunte a su rostro con la linterna.

Al ver al intruso me di cuenta de que casi habia cometido dos grandes estupides el dia de hoy,vi a Trina por primera vez en mi vida con miedo, con pequenias lagrimas contenidas en su rostro,tembloroza al ver como como su hermano tenia un punial bordeando su cuello,en otros momentos me hubiese encantado ver a Trina asi pero esta vez no pude evitar sentirme mal, solte mi arma y abraze a mi hermana con todas mis fuerzas mientras ella hacia lo mismo y lloraba en mi cuello, yo me la pase mordiendome el labio porque no queria llorar aunque era muy dificil escuchando los llantos de mi hermana

-_**Corey lo siento**_-dijo Trina que aun seguia llorando en mi cuello

-_**Shh**_-exclame acariciando su suve cabello rosado para tranquilazarla un poco-_**No importa ahora**_

Habeses piensas que nunca puedes perdonar a alguien en tu vida pero llega un momento en el que aquella persona a la que tu odias se vera vulnerable y ahi sera el momento en el que tu decidiras entre vengarte o perdonarla y olvidar de una buena vez el pasado,antes pense que aquellas solo eran palabrabrerias sin sentido pero ahora estoy consolando a la persona que mas me a odiado en el mundo, pero almenos se que apartir de ahora ella sera diferente

-_**Ya estas mejor Trina?**_-pregunte al ver que dejo de llorar

-_**Si-**_respondio Trina pasandose la llema de sus dedos por sus ojos para quitarce las lagrimas sobrantes-_**Otra cosa, por favor llamame Catherine ahora**_

-_**Catherine?**_-pregunte apartandola del abrazo-_**Por que Catherine?**_

-_**Por que como Trina soy muy pero muy mala**_-dijo viendo hacia otro lado con una cara de arrepentimiento-_**Y Katrina puede ser demaciado buena aveces**_-dijo poniendo una cara de fastidio-_**Quiero estar en un punto medio como la gente normal,como tu, como tus amigos, es por eso que quiero ser Catherine**_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba alegre por la decision de mi hermana, su cambio de nombre supuestamente significara un cambio en su personalidad,aunque odio los cambios repentinos no pude rechazar este, quiero por lo menos tener a un miembro de mi familia con vida,al menos mi madre esta asalvo ya que se fue de viaje de trabajo.

Le insisti a mi hermana que durmiera en su habitacion pero se nego y decidio dormirse en el sofa de la cochera.

Estando mas calmado subi denuevo por las escaleras, quite el seguro de las puertas y entre denuevo a la habitacion,al entrar me detuve a centimetros del lado de la cama por donde estaba Laney y me dispuce a contemplarla con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

-Me incline hasta la altura de la cama-_**Te amo**_-dije dandole un beso en su frente y al instante ella sonrio, creo que me escucho

Me volvi a recostar y la abrace por detras, oculte mi cara entre su cabello y me dispuce a oler su agradable aroma, el escuchar su tranquila respiracion me tranquilizo tambien y con el tiempo porfin pude dormirme, despues de tantas emociones porfin logre calmar mi corazon

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que tal?<em>**

**_Espero que lo hallan disfrutado tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo y repito si no han leido el ultimo capitulo de chocoaventuras les ruego que lo lean porfa:c_**

**_Pero bueno, soy negruu120 y les deseo buenas noches.3._**


	2. Nuevos miedos

**Un nuevo miedo**

**P.O.V. de Carrie 32 horas antes del dia C**

Sentada en una banca sola, maniana tranquila, dia tranquilo...muy aburrido a mi parecer, eran apenas las 10:30 de la maniana y no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer, mis amigos no estan conectados en wasa haci que no puedia hablarles, solo me queda esperar a que pase algo interesante en esta fria y dura banca.

Me recoste en la banca boca arriba y puse mis manos detras de mi cabeza como almohada, el sol rociaba su luz enfrente de mi rostro de una manera agradable,me sentiacomo una flor recibiendo los rayos solares que necesitan para sobrevivir, el clima era perfecto habia sol y todo eso pero la brisa era fria haciendo que fuera capaz de salir con un sueter por el agradable frio.

Veo a los pajaros cantar una y otra vez sus multiples melodias con una perfeccion que ningun humano a sido capaz de alcanzar...pero esta bien no?,no creo que ningun ser humano meresca el titulo de "perfecto"

Y por defecto ante el arruyo de la brisa y el calido manto del sol cai dormida haciendo que no me diera cuenta las horas pasaron volando al igual que las aves que decidieron irse a otro lugar

_**-Hmmmnaa-**_gemi al levantarme de la banca nada comoda en verdad_**-Rayos...cuanto tiempo dormi?**_-dije aun somnolienta sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo tracero_**-Meh son solo las 12 de la tarde**_

Me retire del lindo parque al que ya habian llegado multiples personas a hacer las tipicas actividades cotidianas, ya saben, ninios jugando, hombres y mujeres corriendo, senioras gordas bailando zumba...

Caminaba lentamente por las tranquilas calles de peaceville mientras veia mi celular muy atenta a los mensajes del grupo que tenia con mis mejores amigos al que decidimos llamar Newgrojband ya que ese es el nombre que siempre soniamos tener cuando las bandas se fucionen algun dia, algun dia...

_**-Coripu-**_**Carajo, cayo catsup en mi proyecto final de historia:c**

_**-Kon**_-**Callate tengo hambreD:**

-_**Kim**_-**Tu siempre tienes hambre:p**

-_**Kon**_**-El dia en que ya no vea mis pies me preocupo por eso jajajaja**

-_**Kin**_-**.-.**

-_**Laney**_-**Mientras no te sientes denuevo encima mio todo bien 737**

-_**Lennybebe**_-**Yo ligando**

**-oye te gusta el agua?**

**-Si**

**-Muy bien entonces ya te gusta un 70 % de mi vamos bien vamos bien:3**

-_**Carrie-**_J**AJAJAJAJAJA**

-_**Laney**_-**Jajajajajaa**

-**_Coripu_**-**Pff idiota jaja**

-_**Konnie**_-**Aoc.**

-_**Coripu**_-**Es por esto que no tengo novia**

**-Por que me dejas Maria:c?**

**-Por que soy Sofia**

-_**Konnie**_-**JAJAJJAJAJAJA**

-_**Kon**_**-JAJAJJAAJA**

-_**Kin**_-**XD**

-_**Kim**_-**Lol**

-_**Carrie**_-**Listos para su tocada grojlosers?ewe**

-_**Coripu-**_**Claro care, de hecho tengo un loco plan que talvez funcione:D**

-_**Carrie**_-**Mientras no incendias la ciudad todo bien jajaja**

-_**Coripu**_-**Espero que no.3.**

-_**Kon**_-**Lenny para reina gay:D**

-_**Laney**_-**Ahora que lo recuerdo, Lens supiste que en su fanblog hay muchos que piensan que eres gay?**

-_**Lennybebe**_-**POR QUE DICEN ESO DDDDDD:**

-_**Carrie**_-**Esque tampoco es que ayude mucho tu atuendo...**

-_**Lennybebe**_-**Que tiene mi ropa?**

-_**Carrie**_-**Eres el unico hombre que conosco que sabe mas de combinaciones de ropa que yo.-.**

-_**Coripu**_-**Ademas eres muy miedoso...**

-_**Konnie-**_**Solo sales con nosotras**

**-_Kon_-Casi no tienes amigos hombres**

-_**Carrie**_-**Y podriamos escribir un libro sobre eso Lenny, yo que tu hago algo para que no te tachen de homosexual**

_**-Lennybebe-**_**.-.**

-_**Carrie**_-**Te amo.3.**

Camine durante un tiempo indefinido sin observar hacia alfrente, completamente atenta hacia los mensajes sin fin de mis amigos, me alegran mucho el dia desde el comienzo de hasta el fin de este, y como siempre alfinal de las largas horas de lenta caminata llegue a mi casa con mi hermana

-Abro la puerta de la casa-_**MINAA, ya llegue**_-dije al entrar a mi casa_**-Donde estas?**_

-_**Estoy dandome una ducha**_-respondio mi hermana que estaba arriba-_**Sube tengo algo importante que decirte**_

Subi las escaleras hasta el cuarto en donde dormiamos mi hermana y yo, al entrar me sente en la punta de la gigantesca cama y espere unos mometos hasta que salio mojada y con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo de joven adolecente

-_**Hola hermanita**_-exclamo mi hermana abrazandome fuertemente de sorpresa aun con el cuerpo mojado por la ducha-_**Adivina que?**_-pregunto restregando su mejilla contra la mia

-_**Jeje que cosa?**_-dije sonrojada al tener el cuerpo de mi hermana tan cerca del mio

-_**Hoy tengo una cita**_-respondio sonriendo tiernamente

-_**Con ella no es asi?**_

_**-Si-**_respondio con un leve sonrojo pero sin quitar su sonrisa

-_**Pero ya pensaste en lo que te diran no?**_-dije algo incomoda ya que no sabia como podria responder Mina

-_**Aah**_-suspiro cansada-_**Se que nos veran mal hermana-**_exclamo la joven viendo hacia otro lado con tristesa-_**Hasta ahora solo tu sabes de mis gustos sexuales y estoy muy contenta sabiendo que tu no me jusgaz pero...las miradas duelen sabes?**_

-_**Y por que no solo las ignoras?**_-pregunte con seguridad,como si supiera resolver ese tipo de problemas

_**-Care...todo lo que te an enseniado sobre que si alguien te molesta etc etc son,con el perdon de la palabra, son puras mierdas,esos consejos solo le serviran al 1% de la gente,al otro 99% no les servira... no es tan facil resolver un problema simplemente ignorandolo, y mucho menos uno tan fragil como mi homosexualidad ya que no solo tendre miradas de odio o asco de la gente de mente pequenia, sino que tambien tendre miradas pervertidas de muchos hombres malos y eso no se resolvera solo con ignorarlo no crees?**_-se expreso Mina con fluidez-_**Pero como sea,debo terminar de arreglarme**_-exclamo mi hermana besandome en la frente para luego irse a maquillar al banio

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

Como regla natural la noche cayo, me encontraba en mi cuarto sin ninguna luz recostada placidamente en mi cama con mi pijama puesta, las sabanas cubrian mi cuerpo y mi rostro que estaba siendo iluminado por la luz cegadora de mi celular, era suficientemente fuerte como para iluminar completamente mi cuarto haci que no podia tenerlo en mi cara por tanto tiempo pero estaba platicando con Corey y eso para mi valia mas que mi vision

_**-Coripu**_-**Hola platonico.3.**

-**_Carrie-_Jajajaja soy tu platonico?**

-_**Coripu-**_**Ci:3**

-_**Carrie**_-**Jajajajaja**

_**-Coripu**_-**Adivina que Care n.n**

-_**Carrie**_-**Que paso?**

_**-Coripu-**_**Creo que me estoy enamorando de Laney**

_**-Carrie-**_**Encerio?**

-_**Coripu**_-**Si**

_**-Carrie**_-**Encerio?**

-_**Coripu**_-**Que si -.-**

_**-Carrie**_-**No estas jugando conmigo verdad?**

-_**Coripu**_**-No mentiria con algo como eso**

-_**Carrie**_-**Pero...por que Laney?**

-_**Coripu**_-**Yo que se, el amor puede ser ciego no?pero nunca sera sordo**

-_**Carrie**_-**PERO COMO PUDISTE ENAMORARTE DE ESA TIPEJA!**

-_**Coripu**_-**OYE TU!, no tienes derecho a decirle tipeja a Lanes, ella es tu amiga tambien no?, se que estas celosa por lo de hace tiempo, yo sigo un poco triste todavia...buenas noches Care**

Ese fue el ultimo mensaje de Corey antes de desconectarce por la rabia, lo admito la cague pero no puedo dejar las cosas asi, debo hablar con alguien mas o si no ire a la cama de mala gana y despertare de mal humor,Lens espero que sepas animarme...

-_**Carrie**_-**Hola Lens...**

_**-Lennybebe**_-**Hola Care que pasa?estaba dormido**

-_**Carrie**_-**Es Corey**

-_**Lennybebe**_-**Que sucedio?**

-_**Carrie**_-**A cambiado no lo crees?**

-_**Lennybebe**_-**Aaah Care Care Care, la gente siempre cambia pero siempre pensaras que tu eres la misma de siempre...buenas noches Care cuidate:***

Decidi no contestarle me habia dejado pensando,realmente soy diferente?realmente no lo se, nisiquiera yo se el porque soy asi, el porque aun mantenemos oculta nuestra relacion con grojband entre otras cosas que no me dejaban dormir

Apague mi telefono haciendo que la brillante luz se desvaneciera dejando porfin descanzar mi cansada vista, cerre los ojos y espere tranquilamente hasta dormirme pero como no pude decidi dar vueltas en mi cama buscando acomodarme mejor, claro sin abrir los ojos ya que la oscuridad me aterra,eran apenas las 11 de la noche y recuerdos alegres llegaron a mi cabeza y habian hecho que una calida sonrisa se postrara en mi rostro pero por mala jugada del destino vinieron a mi cabeza los momentos mas tristes de mi vida

Uno de ellos fue mi cortamiento con Corey, teniamos una relacion hermosa, a diario eran besos suyos, caricias, palabras llenas de amor pero sobre todo esa forma de mirar suya...esa manera de verme con amor mientras da a luz su blanca sonrisa de comercial de TV, eso me hacia mas feliz que nada, es una pena que solo duramos 11 meses y luego tuvimos que terminar por mi culpa

En mi cabeza se hizo una pequenia pelicula en donde vi todos los momentos maravillosos que pase con mi contraparte haciendo que sonriera de un lado por la satisfaccion de un bonito recuerdo, poco a poco los recuerdos fueron enegresiendose, imagenes de peleeas, gritos, golpes de parte mia, todo estaba haciendo que mi sonrisa desapareciera hasta que llego un momento en donde simplemente me quebre..., recordar a Corey llorar al momento que termine con el me destrozo viva

Cerre fuertemente mis ojos brillantes como las estrellas y de ellos salio una lagrima rebosante de amargura, cada vez que el recuerdo avanzaba mi tristesa se hacia mayor, comenze a respirar con dificultad y mis lagrimas salian con mayor fluidez hasta que no aguante y comenze a sollozar como nunca antes en mi vida,sentia verguenza de llorar aunque no hubiera nadie en la casa por lo que cubri mi cara con mis manos que al poco tiempo quedaron empapadas por las lagrimas

Llorar por horas lamenteblemente fue lo que hizo que me cansara haciendo que cayera dormida a altas horas de la noche

**-Al dia siguiente-**

Me desperte tarde ya que el dia anterior me dormi practicamente al amanecer por cosas que realmente no quiero recordar

-_**Que horas seran?**_-me pregunte a mi misma mientras buscaba con mi vista un reloj-_**3 pm, bueno hoy no hay practica asi que sera un dia aburrido**_-dije fastidiada ya que desde que iniciamos la banda decidimos no exedernos con la practica

Me levante de la cama que compartia con Mina y me quede extraniada ya que ella no estaba y a menos que se haya quedado en la casa de su novia,que dudo mucho,quien sabe en donde podria estar asi que baje a la sala,si tengo suerte estara ahi o cocinando algo

-_**Minaaaa**_-exclame buscando a mi hermana-_**Donde estara?**_-dije fastidiada al no encontrarla despues de mucho rato de estar gritando su nombre

Busque durante varios minutos por la casa que extraniamente no tenia luz haciendo que esta se volviera poco extranio, al poco rato despues me rendi y decidi esperar a mi hermana en el sofa

-_**Aaaaah**_-dije molesta-_**Que demonios puedo hacer ahora?**_

De repente entro Mina por la puerta principal

-Cierra la puerta con fuerza-_**CARRIE!**_-mi hermana grito mi nombre y me abrazo bastante fuerte

-_**Mina que sucede?**_

-_**Algo paso-**_respondio viendome con sus ojos llenos de preocupacion-_**No se que lo provoco pero hay que salir de aqui rapido**_

-_**Pe-pero**_-tartamudie nerviosa aunque en el fondo de mi pensaba que era un malentendido suyo

-_**DIJE QUE NOS VAMOS**_-grito mi hermana y me llevo a rastras hacia al garaje donde estaba su motoneta,es la primera vez que Mina me grita

_**Mina**_ me llevo hacia el garaje en donde estaba su motoneta, se subio de un salto y la encendio con rapidez,al ensenderce el motor me hizo una senial para que me subiera y lo hize,al sentarme en el vehiculo abraze a Mina por la espalda no porque quisiera evitar caerme, de hecho era lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento,abraze a mi hermana porque en realidad estaba asustada,austada porque si Mina fue capaz de gritarme es porque es algo real...desgraciadamente es real

-_**Adonde vamos?**_-le pregunte a mi hermana que miraba el horizonte con seriedad

-_**A la casa de Corey, ellos son los unicos en los que podemos confiar ahora**_-respondio mi hermana y apreto un boton que hizo que la puerta de mi cochera se abriera

Al abrirce la puerta pude ver el fin ante mis ojos,una ciudad en llamas, casas en llamas y litros de sangre que pintaban la pared de mi casa, el calor que emanaba de las llamas que estaban a lo lejos era abrazador, se sentia como si estuviese en un gritos...los gritos que pedian ayuda eran lo peor

-AYUDA-grito una voz cerca mio que desgraciadamente reconoci al instante-_**PORFAVOR**_-sollozo

-_**Mina la gente se esta muriendo**_-le dije a mi hermana con preocupacion-_**POR QUE NO LOS ESTAMOS AYUDANDO?**_-exclame algo molesta ya que no me respondia, mas bien siquiera mostraba seniales de vida-_**MINA!**_-grite manteniendo mi actitud anterior

-_**TE QUIERES CALLAR MALDITA SEA**_-me grito por segunda vez,fue aun mas doloroza que la anterior-_**Las cosas van mal**_-exclamo cambiando repentinamente su actitud molesta a una triste-_**No quiero arriesgar la vida de lo que queda de mi familia**_

Curiosamente esas palabras me afectaron, me volvieron un poco mas fria en mi interior, mas incensible hacia los demas,lo quiera o no debo acostumbrarme a dejar morir a las personas que no conosca aunque me duela verlos sufrir o hasta llorar en mis pies rogando por ayuda

Avanzamos lo mas rapido que la pobre motoneta podia, era agobiante viajar a 50 kilometros por hora y la casa de Corey estaba muy pero muy lejos,ni siquiera estabamos a medio camino

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

-_**Falta mucho hermana?**_-le pregunte a Mina que ya estaba mas relajada

-_**Faltan como 10 minutos de tramo**_-respondio secamente sin quitar la vista del camino

Seguimos tranquilamente por unos minutos hasta que derrepente salieron varios sujetos de todas direcciones,salieron de los arbustos, de los automoviles y hasta hubieron estupidos que saltaron desde los techos de las casas y que se rompieron las piernas al caer y pocos lograron pararce despues de la gran caida

Comenzaron a rodearnos lentamente haciendo que me alarmara al igual que mi hermana aunque ella no lo demostraba, yo lo sabia porque al estar abrazandole sentia como temblaba

-_**Carrie...corre-**_susurro Mina

-_**P-pero que hay de ti?**_

-_**Yo te seguire tu solo corre-**_respondio y me empujo fuera de la motoneta

Al estar fuera del vehiculo Mina acelero todo lo que pudo y trabo la velocidad, la motoneta se dirigio hasta donde estaban unos cuantos de esos sujetos que se apartaron y nos dieron una oportunidad de escapar

Aproveche la oportunidad y corri a todo lo que mis piernas podian con la esperanza de que mi hermana estuviera detras mia pero lamentablemente no era asi, habian tomado a mi hermana, al momento me lanze a auxiliarla pero los sujetos me lo impedian ya que eran mucho mas fuertes que yo, me habian atrapado tambien

-_**NO**_-grite forzejeando en un intento de librarme de su fuerte agarre-_**Sueltenme**_

-_**SUELTALA**_-grito Mina que milagrosamente logro safarse del agarre del sujeto

Mina se acerco hacia el tipo que me estaba agarrando y lo golpeeo lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendo que me soltara pero eso hizo que los demas se enfurecieran haciendo que todos se fijaran en ella, obviamente no planeaban nada bueno

-_**CARE CORRE-**_grito mi hermana que estaba siendo tomada por los sujetos

-_**No Mina...**_-exclame lentamente y con tristesa sin importar que los tuviera alado mio_**-No me obligues a dejarte-**_dije empezando a lagrimar por lo que sabia que estaba apunto de pasar

-_**Carrie...**_-dijo mi hermana y sonrio como si solo estuvieramos nosostras dos-_**Te amo**_-dijo con tristesa y literalmente me pateo para que me largara de ahi de una buena vez

Comenze a correr lo mas rapido que pude hacia cualquier direccion para alejarme de ahi,me voltee varias veces en el trayecto para asegurarme de que no me estubieran siguiendo, grasias al cielo nadie lo hizo

Estaba sola y la oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente, tenia que esconderme si queria evitar lo peor y lo unico que estaba a mi alcanze como escondite y refugio era un contenedor de basura vacio, estoy de racha el contenedor estaba limpio

Al entrar en el contenedor me di cuenta que era bastante pequenio para mi tamanio pero no importo ya que lo primero que hize fue abrazar mis piernas y llorar, el tiempo que pase ahi dentro en ese oscuro contenedor fue incalculable y aterrador, lo unico que me iluminaba era la luz de mi celular pero detodos modos no habia nada interesante que ver

Sentia varios golpes afuera del contenedor que me alarmaban, pensaba que en algun momento entraria uno de esos sujetos y me tomarian, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaria si me tomaran denuevo,los gritos de ayuda eran tortuosos, me hacian llorar por el panico, gritaba varias veces que se cayaran ya que sentia que estaban dentro de mi cabeza, lo unico que lograba calmarme eran ver las fotos de mis amigos e intentar sonreir y olvidar todo lo que pasaba, lamentablemente era muy dificil

No pegue ojo por toda la noche,ahora que lo pienso no sabia si era de dia o de noche o cuanto tiempo pase encerrada en ese horrible contenedor, solo sabia que ya habia amanecido por que un rayo de luz del sol entro por un agujero que tenia el viejo contenedor

Al salir de el mire por los alrededores para saber en donde demonios me encontraba ya que la noche anterior corri sin una dirreccion definida

_**-Donde estoy?**_-me pregunte a mi misma y seguido me mire a un espejo_**-Mierda, estoy del asco**_-me mire en el espejo y me veia espantosa, mi maquillaje estaba completamente embarrado, mi cabello estaba despeinado y mis ropas estaban algo rasgadas-_**Oh miren, es la casa de Lenny, que conveniente**_-dije senialando a la casa de Leens que convenientemente estaba alfrente mio

Camine lentamente hacia la casa de mi amigo con dificultad por la falta de suenio,el suelo temblaba a mi alrededor haciendo que cayera varias veces por lo mareada que estaba pero despues de superar todo eso logre llegar a la puerta

-_**LEEEENS-**_grite aunque sabia que no debia hacerlo

Espere por varios minutos y nada, estaba a punto de irme decepcionada hasta que de la nada Lenny abrio la puerta, se veia bastante serio y cansado pero al darce cuenta de que era yo la que estaba enfrente suyo su actitud cambio drastricamente

-_**CARRIE**_-grito el enano sumamente alegre en comparacion a hace un momento-_**Grasias al cielo estas bien**_-Lenny me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y yo le correspondi, necesitaba ver a un amigo

-_**Igual me alegra verte Lens**_-le dije algo sonrojada por el abrazo

-_**Entra**_-exclamo volviendo a su estado de seriedad-_**No es seguro estar tanto tiempo a la vista**_-dijo Lenny viendo hacia todos lados y con impacienca me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia la casa

Dentro de la casa de mi mejor amigo comenze a caminar un poco hasta que de repente los mareos volvieron haciendo que cayera al suelo con brusquedad

-_**Care**_-casi grito el pelirrojo con preocupacion-_**Estas bien?**_

-_**Si si, estoy bien**_-le respondi y comenze a levantarme sola del suelo pero no pude y volvi a caer

-_**No te ves nada bien**_-me dijo Lenny inclinandose a mi altura-_**Vamos, te cargare hasta mi cuarto**_

Lenny me levanto del suelo y me cargo como si fuera su esposa en nuestra luna de miel y me llevo hasta su cuarto, era la primera vez que me cargaba y me sorprendio el hecho de que no le costo mucho hacerlo

-_**Oye Lens**_-le dije en sus brazos para llamar su atencion

_**-Hm?Si Care que sucede?**_-me pregunto viendome a los ojos

_**-Desde cuando eres tan fuerte?**_-le volvi a preguntar sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos

-_**Eso te lo contare en otro momento, ya llegamos-**_respondio y empujo la puerta de su habitacion que ya estaba abierta-_**Toma esto**_-dijo entregandome una camisa muy grande,lo suficiente como para dormir en ropa interior y no se vieran nadamas que mis piernas,creo que era como de la talla de Kon

Lenny se dio la vuelta para que me pudiera cambiar, aunque me daba mucho verguenza hacerlo enfrente suya no tuve otra opcion asi que lo hice sin mas y me volvi a recostar en la cama

-_**Al parecer ya te acomodaste**_-dijo mi mejor amigo con una sonrisa-_**Yo me ocupare de cuidar la casa, tu descanza si?**_-exclamo Lenny postrando un calido beso en mi frente mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello

Lenny salio por la puerta y la cerro con seguro, me sentia tranquila y relajada al saber que estaba en un lugar seguro,y les soy sincera, me la pase oliendo el dulce aroma de Lenny que estaba impregnado en su camisa y en sus sabanas al igual que su almohada que me ayudo a dormir bastante por su agradable aroma

Despues de todo debe haber un momento de tranquilidad no?


	3. Un beso para hacerte recordar

Desperte despues de unas reparadoras horas de suenio, seguia en el cuarto de Lars en donde aun despues de despertarme decidi quedarme un rato mas a pensar un poco,me levante de la cama perfumada con su aroma camino al banio para refrescarme, camine algo atontada como todas las veces que me despierto de golpe y camine lentamente hacia el lavabo, cuando llegue abri la llave y un frio chorro de agua salio de la boquilla,tome algo de esa revitalizadora agua y me lave la cara con ella

-_**Aaaah**_-suspire complacida al contacto con el agua-_**Ojala tuviera algo de maquillaje me veo del asco,pero que mas da, con el o si el me veo hermosa verdad?**_-me dije a mi reflejo al que le guinie un ojo

Sali del banio con calma, como si fuera un dia cualquiera,aburrido como cualquiera, como no tenia algo que hacer me dispuce a mirar las cosas que tenia mi mejor amigo en su cuarto ya que no soy la unica que tiene curiosidad sobre que tiene un hombre en su cuarto verdad?

**(Advertencia-Lemon estas advertido)**

Urgue por sus cajones y lo primero que me encontre fue uno lleno con su ropa interior, no me pude contener...

-_**No Carrie controlate-**_me dije a mi misma intentando no sucumbir a la tentacion, pero como por arte de magia ya tenia una de las prendas interiores de Lenny en mi mano-_**T-talvez solo una vez**_-dije viendo la prenda con tentacion

Lleve su boxer a mi rostro y comenze a olfatear su intoxicante pero adictivo aroma, mi cuerpo comenzo a calentarce por el fuerte olor proveniente de la parte intima de mi amor secreto, era tan exitante saber que tenia en mi cara la prenda con la que su pene rozaba que hizo que mis piernas comenzaban a fallar y un cosquilleo en una parte de mi rogaba por ser saciada,deslice mi espalda por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo y segui olfateando su ropa interior de manera desesperada mientras frotaba mis piernas entre si como intento de calmar ese cosquilleo...no funciono,mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza imaginandome como seria realmente tener el miembro de un hombre cerca de mi rostro o mejor aun,tener el pene de Lenny cerca de mi rostro

-_**Lenny...**_-gemi su nombre, mi rostro estaba sonrojado a mas no poder

No lo aguante mas, lleve mi mano hasta mi pecho y comenze a frotarlo por encima de mi ropa, giraba mi mano en circulos mientras comenzaba a gemir con mayor intencidad y mi otra mano sostenia la prenda de Lenny, pase unos momentos haci hasta que la incomodidad me vencio

-_**(Ah, no puedo hacer esto aqui en el suelo)**_-pense con molestia hasta que levante mi rostro y vi la cama de Lenny-_**La cama...**_

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y mi respiracion agitada no ayudaba mucho que digamos,mis piernas al igual que todo mi cuerpo eran como gelatina haci que me tropezaba a cada momento hasta que porfin llegue a la cama

Me recoste en ella y comenze mi pervertido acto denuevo,acomode mi cabeza en una de sus almohadas y retire las prendas de mi cuerpo,puse su ropa interior en mi rostro y lleve una de mis manos hacia mi pecho mazajeandolo con delicadeza haciendo que mis pezones comenzaran a erectarce y con mis dedos pelliscaba mis pezones provocando que mi placer se hiciera cada vez mayor haciedo que me mojara

-_**Aaaaah**_-gemi con mayor intensidad que antes

Necesitaba mas y como si fuece un acto involuntario mi otra mano se dirijio a mi vagina mientras que la otra jugaba con mi seno, al instante de rozarla con la llema de mis dedos tuve un fuerte espasmo que hizo que mi espalda se curveara pero eso no evito que mis dedos siguieran haciendo su trabajo,comenze a frotar mi segundo par de labios mientras que en mi mente me imaginaba que Lenny me comenzaba a tocar con pervercion

Primero introduci con delicadeza mi dedo indice, el placer era inmenso,lo metia y lo sacaba rapidamente para que mi vigina se lubricara y pudiera introducir los demas con facilidad,mi otra mano estaba jugueteando con mi erecto pezon,lo jalaba y estiraba haciendo que mi pecho rebotara, me dolia pero me gustaba

-_**Si Lenny, sigue asi**_-dije con dificultad ya que mis orgasmos me lo impedian

**-En la mente de Carrie-**

-_**Estas lista para esto Care?**_-me pregunto el pelirrojo viendome a los ojos con una sonrisa pervertida

Le devolvi la picara sonrisa y me lanze a besarlo con desesperacion,durante aquel gran beso lamio mis labios para pedir entrada a mi boca a lo que yo accedi gustosamente,su lengua juguetaba dentro mi garganta,la sensacion de tenerlo dentro de mi boca era simplemente deliosa,tanto queno podia esperar a sentirla dentro de mi conio,cuando ya casi no quedaba oxigeno en mis pulmones el mordisqueo mi lengua y la saco de mi boca, al tenerla fuera comenzo a divertirce con la suya en una danza sumamente placentera ya que el cosquilleo que me provocaba era simplemente unico en su clase, el sabor de Lenny me encantaba al igual que el olor varonil que desprendia su cuerpo al sudar,estaba tan exitada y pude ver como mi pareja igual ya que cuando baje la mirada vi como su amiguito estaba listo para la accion

-_**Creo que alguien tambien quiere atencion hmm?**_-le pregunte a Lenny con un tono sensual mientras tocaba la punta de su erecto pene con mi dedo

-_**AH AH Care, porfavor**_-rogo el pelirrojo

-Sonrio victoriosa y me incline hasta la altura de su pene-(_**Mierda, entrara en mi boca?**_)-pense al ver su gran virilidad

Estaba algo nerviosa ya que no sabia si seria capaz de introducirlo completamente en mi boca pero no podia dejarlo asi,practicamente estaba a mis pies asi que tome confianza en mi misma y comenze a lamerlo,comenzando desde sus testiculos

-_**(Gracias al cielo estan razurados**_)-pense aliviada al verlos

Lamia sus dos manzanas, las succionaba,las saboreaba, era algo que solamente probandolo podria entenderce,los geminos de mi hombre eran como un afrodiaciaco, me incitaban a seguir dandole placer haci que con mi mano libre masturbaba su pene con rapidez,cuando ya habia saboreado bastante sus testiculos mi lengua comenzo a subir lentamente por su erecto falo hasta que al llegar a su cabeza vi una pequenia gota blanca proveniente de su virilidad,pase mi dedo por la punta de su miembro y dirigi la pequenia gota a mi lengua, su sabor era algo salado pero me encantaba

-_**M****mm delicioso-**_dije viendo a mi pareja directamente a sus verdes ojos, exitandolo mas

No aguante ni un segundo mas haci que meti su duro y firme pene en mi boca, movia mi cabeza hacia atras y hacia adelante para que mis labios lo masajearan por fuera mientras que por dentro mi lengua juguetaba con el provocando varios gemidos de placer de mi pareja,mientras jugueteaba con su virilidad subi mi mirada hasta su cuerpo,se veia adorable sonrojado pero no podia mantener mucho la idea ya que estaba succionandole el alma

La exitacion era inmensa,una de mis manos seguian masajeando los testiculos de Lenny mientras que con la otra estaba metiendo y sacando mis dedos rapidamente dentro de mi conio que estaba tan mojado que dejo un pequenio charco de mi venida en el suelo de su habitacion

Despues de unos minutos de placer oral Lenny comenzo a hacer presion en su pene lo que significaba que estaba apunto de correrce,gracias al cielo,crei que se me dislocaria la boca

-_**Carrie, me voy a venir**_-dijo Lenny con dificultad ya que estaba conteniendo su venida con todas sus fuerzas-_**AAAAAAAAH**_

Sostubo mi cabeza con firmeza,como si pensara que me alejaria de ese manjar que esperaba desde un principio pero no me importo ya que senti como un liquido caliente se depocitaba en mi boca,lo saborie y trague con gusto pero era demaciado haci que tuve que sacar su miembro de mi boca haciendo que se viniera un poco mas en mi rostro y en mis pechos

Saboree cada gota de su semilla pero ninguno de los dos estaba satisfecho aun haci que tome su mano y lo dirigi a la cama

-_**Es mi turno Lars**_-le dije de manera sensual mientras abria mis piernas y con mis dedos dilataba un poco mi parte intima-_**Tomame**_

Lenny se acerco gateando lentamente hacia mi con su cara sonrojada por el extasis,Lenny retiro mis dedos y con los suyos extendio mi labios haciendo que mi ciclorosis se hiciera presente,comenzo a lamer mi vagina, su lengua se movia rapidamente a varias direcciones haciendo que comenzara a mojarme denuevo

-_**Carrie**_-dijo parando de repente

-_**Que sucede Lars?**_-le pregunte algo desesperada ya que habia dejado de darme placer-_**Por que paras?**_

**_-Puedes ponerte de a cuatro?_**

Sabia exactamente a lo que queria referirce haci que me levante de la cama y quede a cuatro patas dejando mi tracero enfrente de su cara

Lenny no soporto tener mi culo tan cerca de el haci que comenzo a lamer cada centimetro de mi tracero provocando un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo,cuando termino de saborear mis muslos regreso a mi vagina y volvio a chuparla con mucho mas intencidad que antes

-_**Si Lenny, no pares**_-dije completamente exitada-_**AAAAAAAH**_-gemi derrepente

Y como si hubiese leido mis pensamientos mi pareja introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi ano mientras que con su lengua saboreaba mi intimidad, la sensacion era extrania pero al mismo tiempo tan exitante,no aguantaba tanto placer, era simplemente agotador haci que deje reposar mi torso en la cama mientras que con mi boca mordia una almohada que tenia abrazada intentando controlar un poco mis multiples gemidos

Mis hormonas de adolecente estaban hasta las nubes,gemia y gemia mientras mordia con fuerza aquella almohada,mi companiero no paraba de darme placer haciendo que el extasis tomara mi cuerpo hasta que senti como si mi cuerpo fuera explotar

-_**Lenny...LENNYYYY**_-gemi su nombre mientras con mi mano lo "obligaba" a no quitar su cara de mi-_**AAAAAAAAAAAH**_-gemi y cuerve mis espalda explotando del placer

Me habia corrido en su boca como el lo habia hecho en la mia,trago cada gota de mi escencia como yo lo hice con la suya, estaba exausta por tanto esfuezo al igual que el

-Se deja caer en la cama-**_Satisfecha?_**-pregunto el pelirrojo que ya se veia bastante cansado

-Me pongo encima de el-_**Debes estar bromeando**_-le respondi con una sonrisa

Lo volvi a besar con la misma intencidad que la de un principio mientras frotaba mi vagina contra su miembro erectandolo denuevo,mi Lars volvio a exitarce rapidamente y me agarro el culo con fuerza y deslizo su miembro dentro de mi conio, por primera vez en mi vida senti lo que realmente es un orgasmo,antes de aquello habia experimentado con mis juguetes pero nada se comparaba a tener un pene palpitante dentro de mi

-_**Ah ah,i-inten-intentamos otra po-posicion?**_-pregunto Lenny con dificultad ante el placer

No le respondi ya que no se me entenderia ni una sola palabra asi que simplemente accedi y cambiamos de posicion, me recoste en la cama de lado y levante mi pierna izquierda y la deje apoyada en el hombro de Lenny dandonos mas libertad para admirar nuestros rostros de placer mutuamente al igual que nuestros cuerpos ya sudorosos por el esfuezo

-_**SI LENNY JUSTO AHI**_-grite entre gemidos

Mi pareja lo estaba haciendo de maravilla,no se si era habilidoso pero con cada golpe que me daba lograba rozar mi punto G,sus embestidas eran magnificas, tan fuertes, tan vigorosas, incomparables,mis orgasmos eran continuos, gemia cada vez mas fuerte pero como todo llegue a mi limite al igual de el

Cambiamos denuevo de posicion, me encontraba denuevo en cuatro patas como hace un momento,Lenny me penetraba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, estaba tan mojada que cada vez que me golpeaba sonaba un sonido muy pervertido pero a la vez tan exitante

(-_**Es mi imaginacion o se puso mas grande)**_-pense-_**AAAAAAAAAH**_-gemi con los ojos en blanco,su pene habia logrado llegar a mi limite

Lenny comenzo a esforzarce mucho mas que antes,tanto que comenze a sentir sus embestidas de una manera distinta,como si fuese una Carrie diferente ya que habia logrado alcanzar el final dentro mio,estaba completamente exitada, ya no podia controlar mi cuerpo, estaba completamente a su merced,gemia y gemia hasta el punto que ya no podia mas hasta que llegamos a ese punto sin retorno denuevo

Comenze a sentir como su pene se ponia mucho mas firme que antes al igual que mis muslos que estaban apretandose provocando presion en su pene, estabamos a punto de corrernos denuevo y con cada embestida sentia el contacto con su piel...sus gemidos...mi orgasmo

-_**AH**** l****-lars**_-dije con dificultad, estaba conteniendo mi venida

-_**Si Care?ah,ah**_-exclamo con dificultad al igual que yo

-_**Haslo**_-respondi,ya no pude mas, estaba a punto de venirme-_**CORRETE DENTRO AAAAAH**_-grite entre gemidos

Lenny dio una ultima enbestida, la mas fuerte y placentera de todas,se habia venido al mismo tiempo que yo

-**En la realidad-**

-_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_-gemi, me habia venido despues de toda esa fantasia

Mis fluidos estaban replegados por toda la cama,estaba mareada y desorbitada,estaba tan cansada despues de tanto movimiento de caderas haci que cai rendida en la cama mientras que multiples espasmos me hacian moverme de manera involuntaria,tenia metido en mi vagina una lata alargada del desodorante de Lenny que tuve que utilizar como consolador provicional y en mi tracero igual solo que una mas pequenia

**P.O.V. de Lenny unas horas antes**

Habia puesto una silla enfrente de la puerta del garaje,me sente en ella y me quede vigilando la puerta,no era el trabajo mas atractivo del mundo pero si no lo hacia no quiero ni pensar en que podria pasar,lo unico que tenia para entretenerme era mi fiel encendedor el que prendia y apagaba como si no hubiera un maniana,me encantaba el fuego,quemar cosas y hasta sentir el calor de esa hermosa luz en mi piel de vez en cuando

-_**Es curioso**_-me dije a mi mismo mientras pasaba mi mano por el fuego-_**Como es posible que el hijo de unos bomberos sea un jodido piromano**_-exclame con recelo, no sabia si sentirme decepcionado o orgulloso de ser lo que soy

Estaba tan distraido viendo la hermosa llama que salia de el plateado encendedor, era tan hipnotizante ver como su luz iluminaba la oscura sala,aquel brillo siempre hacia que recuerdos que creia olvidados volvieran a mi mente

Estaba enfrente de una casa en llamas,me vi a mi mismo en un pedazo de vidrio fragmentado y me fije que me veia justamente igual que cuando tuve 6 anios,el calor era tan agradable para mi pero estoy seguro que para una persona normal seria como una tortura el estar tan cerca de una llamarada,estaba disfrutando el placentero calor proveniente de la casa hasta que una explosion me regreso a la realidad

Estaban alfrente mio,enfrente mio estaban mis padres que estaban envueltos en llamas, su piel se caia al suelo como si fuera una masa pastosa,sus ojos apunto de explotar, sus quejidos de dolor y todo por mi culpa...

-Abro los ojos y miro a todos lados rapidamente-_**Haaa**_-suspire agitado al despertar de aquella pesadilla,espero que solo sea una-_**Tranquilo Lenny respira**_

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logre bajar la intencidad de mi pulso cardiaco,me volvi a sentar en aquella banca a reflexionar sobre lo que habia cruzado por mi mente pero un sonido proveniente de la tapa de la alcantarrilla que hay en el garaje me distrajo haciendo que fuera a investigar

-_**Que mierda fue eso**_-dije extrañado al escuchar ese sonido derrepente

Estaba nervioso, supuestamente nadie sabia como llegar a la casa mediante a las alcantarillas a ecepcion de Corey y los demas y viendo como estan las cosas espere lo peor, tome un ladrillo bastante grande y pesado y lo puse en la tapa de la alcantarilla para retrazar al intruso el mayor tiempo posible,al dejarlo ahi me fui lo mas rapido que pude de aquel cuarto en donde solian dormir mis padres,hacia ya muchos anios que no entraba ahi

Puede sonar extranio pero practicamente vivo con Carrie ya que como quede huerfano a los 6 anios me quede solo en la casa,me crio una seniora enviada por el gobierno y era bastante agradable y todo pero simplemente no era lo mismo haci que cuando cumpli los 12 anios le pedi que se fuera,ahora vivo solo por la pencion del seguro y el dinero con el que nos pagan en los conciertos pero como realmente no me gusta estar solo tanto tiempo me quedo a dormir muchas veces en la casa de Carrie

Abri la enpolvada puerta del aun mas enpolvado cuarto,ellos jamas llegaron a dormir aqui pero realmente era algo mas simbolico,la cama seguia perfectamente arreglada como un principio pero el paso de los anios si que eran visibles, tenia nostalgia de aquellos momentos familiares que aun que fueron practicamente pocos los disfrute como no tienen idea,con nostalgia pase mis dedos por las sabanas de la cama y me sente en el borde de esta,levante mi mirada hacia el frente y pude ver la unica foto que me quedaba con mis padres,el hueco que tenia en mi pecho era simplemente gigantesco...incurable

-_**Haaa**_-suspire con nostalgia al tener tantos objetos de mis padres junto a mi-_**Ojala pudiera recordar lo que paso**_

Queria seguir descargando un poco mas mis penas pero no podia aun tenia que cuidar de Carrie,me levante de la cama y dirigi mi mirada hacia el cuadro que habia encima de el cajon en el que habia guardada el hacha que usaba mi padre,tome aquel cuadro en donde estaba aquella afilada herramienta y la saque,al momento de tener la no tan larga hacha me dirigi hacia la tapa de la alcantarilla

-Pateo aquel ladrillo y tomo el hacha con mis dos manos con fuerza-_**AAAAH**_-grite al momento que la tapa se movio e hice un tajo hacia el intruso

-_**AAAAAAAAAAH**_-gritaron dos chicas,gracias al cielo no les corte la cabeza

-_**QUE MIERDA LES SUCEDE**_-les reganie a las gemelas-_**Casi les corto la cabeza**_

Las chicas ya se veian asustadas pero creo que mi actitud las asusto mas aun, me arrepenti al momento de ver como me miraban con miedo,simplemente es algo que no quiero volver a sentir

Respire resentido por como les grite y sin mas les extendi mi mano para que pudieran salir de ahi,al salir del agujero volvi a cerrar la entrada de la alcantarilla y me dirigi cabisbajo haci donde estaban mis amigas mientras aun empuniaba el hacha

-_**L-lenny nos estas asustando**_-dijo Kim que estaba siendo abrazado por su "gemela"

No les respondi, simplemente seguia caminando sin ningun fin hacia ellas, al momento de estar a centimetros suyos pare derrepente dejando aun mas temblorosas de como ya estaban aquellas dos

-**_Chicas..._**les pregunte sin quitar mi vista del suelo-_**Creen que soy alguien malo?**_

-_**Por que lo dices Lenny?**_-pregunto Konnie extraniada por la pregunta

-_**Si, por que lo preguntas?**_-replico la otra chica que la acompañaba

-_**Olvidenlo**_-dije resentido devolviendo mi vista hacia esas dos-_**Vamos,Carrie ya deberia de estar despierta**_

Me aleje de esas dos a paso lento,al llegar a las escaleras me detuve al no haber escuchado ningun paso proveniente detras mio haci que con curiosidad gire mi cabeza para encontrarme a las dos gemelas estaticas sin razon alguna,las espere unos segundos hasta que simplemente me desespere y baje por los escalones simplemente para preguntarles que les pasaba

-_**Que sucede chicas?**_-les pregunte extraniado,no se que les pasaba-_**Se encuentran bien?**_-pregunte con preocupacion,tal vez esten enfermas

-_**Nosotras no iremos**_-dijo Kim en parte de ambas con una actitud jodidamente seria

-_**Por que?**_-pregunte aun mas extraniado que en un principio

-_**Porque no queremos**_-respondio con el mismo senblante

_**-Como que no quieren?acaso no ven como estan las cosas ahi fuera?**_

_**-Claro que lo sabemos,simplemente estamos artas de ti y de Carrie**_

Esas palabras me llegaron e hirieron de lleno,siempre los insultos han existido en mi vida como la de cualquiera pero nunca de alguien tan cercano como ellas,nunca espere recibir ese conjunto de palabras llenas de odio hacia mi,jamas pense escuchar aquello de mis "hermanas"

-**_Por que estan artas de nosostros...por que de mi?_**-pregunte sumamente deprimido-_**Que les e hecho?**_

_**-Juju,nos han hecho de todo amigo-**_respondio Konnie con sarcasmo-_**Recuerdas el concierto de anio nuevo?**_

Al escuchar esas palabras recorde lo que habia pasado en aquella fecha,en la noche de anio nuevo oficial y no la estupida fiesta que hizo el alcalde hace un tiempo atras tuvimos talvez el mayor concierto de nuestra corta vida,en aquella gran tocada Carrie y yo la cagamos mucho,fallamos varios acordes y no llegamos a las notas multiples veces pero en cambion Kim y Konnie se lucieron increiblemente,al final del concierto estabamos orgullosos por como habian tocado esas dos y mi mejor amiga y yo estabamos preparados para un abucheo por parte de los fanaticos pero en cambio nos felicitaron por como seguir tocando con ganas sin importar que la habiamos arruinado,creimos que si asi nos recibieron los fans Kim y Konnie seria alabadas por toda la noche pero me equivoque,aquellos fanaticos abucharon a las gemelas por acaparar la atencion y tocar demaciado bien o mejor dicho mejor que nosotros,al terminar de quejarce volvieron como si nada hubiese pasado y nos sacaron del escenario en sus brazos,antes de alejarme demaciado gire mi cabeza y pude verlas con una cara decepcionada que hizo que al instante me sintiera mal conmigo mismo

-_**Oye**_-exclame un poco molesto-_**No es mi culpa que esos sujetos no les aplaudieran**_

_**-Jajaja**_-rio sarcasticamente-_**Eso es solo un ejemplo Lenny**_-exclamo con una sonrisa macabra que paso a una mirada enojada_**-No importa lo que hagamos siempre estaremos mal y ustedes bien**_

_**-Eso no es cierto-**_dije intentando excusarme auque sabia que tenian razon

_**-Ah no?-**_exclamo Kim indignada por mi argumento-_**Solo mira nuestro Fanblog-**_dijo y me lanzo su celular

**Fanblog actualizado hace 4 dias-The Newmans son mi vida**

**-Newlover-En el ultimo concierto Lenny y Carrie estuvieron increibles:3**

**-Newomens-Lenny es tan lindo:3**

**-Amantedelqueso69-Carrie es super guapa**

**-LennyxCarrie-Por que no demuestran sus sentimientos el uno al otro:c**

Deslizaba mi dedo hacia abajo viendo el sin fin de comentarios que tenia nuestro blog, a simple vista se ve como algo normal en una banda en desarrollo pero algo estaba mal, en ninguno de ellos se mencionaba a Kim o a Konnie,es como si solo existiera un bajo y una guitarra en la banda

Habia captado el mensaje que me decia la chica pero simplemente era algo que no podia aceptar, debe de estar loca si piensa que las dejare salir solas afuera

-_**Haaaa**_-suspire derrotado al terminar de leer-_**Entiendo que no se sientan reconocidas chicas pero...encerio tienen que odiarnos?**_

-_**No es solo por esas cosas Lenny,son por cosas mas intimas**_

-_**Como que cosas intimas?**_-pregunte extraniado,es como si me hablaran en clave o algo parecido-_**Puedes explicarte de una puta vez porfavor?**_

-_**Ahi esta la clave,tu nunca has querido escucharnos a nosotras dos,ni tu ni Carrie**_

Estaba hecho una piedra,mis ojos estaban sumamente abriertos mientras que en mi cabeza repasaba si ese hecho era real o tan siquiera similar pero...lamentablemente era cierto,Carrie y yo siempre hemos sido como hermanos y hemos tenido a Kim y a Konnie como amigas pero aun asi no las tratabamos muy bien,a Kim siempre le hablabamos en un principio para que nos construya alguna clase de maquina en una hora o hasta menos y Konnie...creo que la ultima vez que le hablamos directamente fue cuando le rogamos que no se acabara siempre la comida del refrigerador

Mientras trataba de buscar una,solo una vez en la que las hayamos tratado de buena manera o tan siquiera una excusa para no parecer un imbesil las dos chicas comenzaron a alejarce a paso apagado con direccion a la puerta del garaje

-_**Adios Lenny**_-exclamo Kim,sonaba triste o era mi imaginacion?

-_**Adios hermanito**_-dijo la rubia igual de deprimida que su hermana

-Suelto el hacha al reaccionar-_**ESPEREN!**_-grite desesperado al correr rapidamente hacia ellas-_**No nos dejen,porfavor no..**_

Las estaba abrazando por la espalda,me sentia de la mierda, el peso de la culpa era incargable y esas palabras que salieron de Konnie simplemente me arraniaron el corazon porque aunque no las hayamos tratado muy bien que digamos ellas nos querian,me querian como si fuera su hermano tambien

-_**Lo siento Lenny...se acabo**_-dijo la pelinegra sin voltearme a ver

-_**NO!**_-grite

-_**NO LO HAGAS MAS DIFICIL!**_-grito la mas grande ellas

Comenze a llorar en su hombro,me sentia como un ninio denuevo llorando porque no queria irme de un lugar,ambas chicas intentaban separarme de ellas pero mi agarre era sumamente fuerte,jamas las dejaria ir

-_**(No me queda otra opcion)**_-penso Kim que tomo una botella con su mano

No me soltaba de ellas,no queria hacerlo pero derrepente siento el impacto de un objeto de cristal en mi cabeza que hizo que me desmayara practicamente al instante de recibir aquel golpe

-_**Adios**_-dijo Konnie secamente cuando ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

**-_Lars,lars_-**dijo una voz femenina que escuche sumamente debil

Esa voz de alguna manera logro despertarme de mi trance, levante mi cabeza y no se el por que pero pense que habia visto a mi madre,creo que pense que estaria muerto para estas horas

-_**LARS,LAAAAAAARS!**_-grito aquella voz femenida a la que ya se le escuchaban sintomas de que comenzaria a llorar-_**No me dejes sola otravez por favor**_

-_**Ah?**_-pregunte extraniado,no sabia quien era esa chica

_**-LENNY**_-exclamo con una felicidad inigualable-**_Vi la sangre y como estabas tirado en el suelo,pense que estabas muerto_**-dijo aquella chica y me abrazo fuertemente

-_**Q-quien eres?**_-le pregunte aun sonrojado por el abrazo

-_**L-Lars soy yo,Carrie recuerdas?**_-pregunto la chica con suma preocupacion-_**Lars**_

-_**Lo siento-**_dije apartandola un poco de mi ya que me incomodaba abrazar a un extranio-**_No se quien eres_**

_**-Nononononono**_-dijo Carrie tomandose la cabeza con ambas manos-_**Esta esta mal, muy mal**_

-_**Estas bien amiga?**_-le pregunte algo preocupado mientras que llevaba mi mano a su hombro

Estaba confundido,habia despertado en el suelo y me dolia mucho la cabeza pero lo que mas me confundio fue que aquella chica que acabava de conocer se tiro encima mio y me beso con dulzura,tenia los ojos abiertos como un par de platos ante tal beso,era una chica hermosa pero apenas la conocia y no se que intenciones puede tener

-La aparto de mi-_**P-primero inventame a cenar no?**_-dije sumamente sonrojado-**_Por que lo hiciste?_**

-_**C****rei que te acordarias de mi si nos besabamos como cuando nos fuimos a la cabania-**_dijo aquella chica con los ojos fijos en los mios,se veia triste,demaciado triste-_**Se que fue un reto y que jamas volvimos a hablar de ello pero crei que almenos te daria una idea de quien soy**_

-_**Pues si nos besamos por un reto en ese momento no creo que pueda recordar como se sintio**_

_**-Haaa-**_suspiro derrotada_-**Lo intente-**_dijo y tomo mi mano

_**-Que hacemos ahora?**_

_**-Busquemos suministros en la casa, saldremos en unos horas**_

Le hize caso a aquella bella chica y comenze a buscar comida,ropa y demas cosas en aquella gigantesca casa,me dirigi al banio y como me dolia bastante la cabeza y seguia sangrando un poco decidi vendarla y como por arte de magia pasaron varias horas y por suerte todas aquellas cosas que recogimos dieron en dos mochilas de tamanio regular, una para mi y otra para esa Carrie

-_**Listo viejo?**_-pregunto Carrie ya mas animada extendiendo su mano

_**-Listo**_-respondi sonriente tomando su mano y nos fuimos de ahi

Salimos de ahi tomados de la mano no porque me gustara o algo,bueno talvez un poco pero detodas maneras tome su mano porque no tenia ni puta idea de en donde me encontraba y aquella chica parecia conocerme

Miraba hacia todos lados y lo admito me aterraba un poco ver cadaveres en el suelo,algunos incinerados o hasta descuartizados,cada vez que pasabamos por alguno de ellos Carrie se resguardaba en mi hombro y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados caminaba donde yo fuera aunque no sabia donde hibamos

Caminanos por horas hasta el punto que ya no pudimos mas o nuestros pies se nos caerian haci que paramos en un lago que habia por ahi el que se veia como si la corrupcion aun no le hubise llegado haci que nos sentamos ahi, sacamos una manta y unas latas de comida y nos sentamos a comer

-Llevo una cucharada de frijoles enlatados a mi boca-_**Y dime, como es que me conoces?**_

-**_Pues nos conocimos a los 6 anios_**-dijo la peliazul acentando su lata-_**Siempre hemos vivido aqui en Peaceville pero nunca nos vimos antes**_

_**-Entonces estamos en Peaceville...**_

_**-Sip**_

_**-Y como llegamos a hablarnos?**_

-_**Con la musica**_-dijo Carrie haciendo una pose rokera mientras sacaba la lengua-_**Es increible que sepamos tocar desde antes de los 6 anios jaja**_

_**-Tu tocas algun instrumento?**_

_**-Yo toco la guitarra acustica y la electrica, y tu tocas el bajo y la guitarra acustica,ah y tambien sabemos cantar bastante bien**_

-_**Valla**_-dije sorprendido ante sus palabras-_**Supongo que deberiamos tener una banda entonces**_

-_**La tenemos**_-respondio con una sonrisa_**-Se llama The Newmans**_

_**-The Newmans?,por que ese nombre?**_

_**-En realidad nuestro primer nombre fue Anotherband por que eso eramos,una banda cualquiera pero decidimos cambiarlo porque en nuestro primer concierto medianamente grande y cuando cante una cancion que escribi hace mucho logramos hacer que varias personas que se veian deprimidas sonrieran y hasta se rieran sintiendoce identificados haciendo que al final del concierto salieran como personas completamente distintas,por eso es que nos llamamos The Newmans**_

_**-Increible**_-dije sorprendido

-_**Bueno**_-exclamo la chica levantandoce del suelo_**-Es hora de irnos Lars**_

_**-Por cierto,a donde nos dirigimos?**_

_**-A casa de Corey**_

Nos levantamos del suelo y volvimos a caminar, pense que despues de varias horas de caminata estariamos medianamente cerca de la casa de ese tal Corey pero conio que me equivoque ya que caminamos por el suficiente tiempo que se hizo de noche denuevo

Aquella chica me dijo que teniamos que dormir encima de algun techo por una razon que cinceramente no entendi haci que son mas subimos hasta el techo de una casa medianamente grande para poder descanzar por una noche

_**-Tragiste alguna manta Carrie?**_-le pregunte sacando la mia de mi mochila

-_**Mierda, creo que no**_

_**-Haaa**_-suspire fastidiado-_**Ten, puedes tomar la mia**_

_**-P-Pero te moriras de frio-**_dijo Carrie preocupada, no queria tomar la manta-_**No, quedatela,yo dormire sin ella ya que no traje la mia**_

Estaba arto de su actitud infantil, se que se preocupaba por mi pero simplemente no queria que durmiera con frio asi que sin decir ninguna plabra la mire con seriedad,tenia el senio fruncido de tal manera que hizo que su rostro enojado pasara a uno asustado,segui con ese mismo semblante hasta que Carrie que ya estaba algo temblorosa tomo la manta

Carrie se acosto en el suelo del techo y acomodo su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras que yo havivaba el fuejo de una humilde fogata que hice con varias ramas que el viento habia dejado por aqui, miraba el fuego pensativo mientras me sobava mi adolorida cabeza envuelta en bendajes,me los retire y los bote ya que estaban tintados en mi sangre,tome algo de agua que traje y me lave el cabello que aunque fuera rojo se notaba bastante la mancha de mi sangre

Al terminar de lavarme la cabeza me fije si volvia a sangrar y como no paso guarde las vendas denuevo en su sitio y me dormi con tranquilidad

-_**Al dia siguiente-**_

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que despertamos,Carrie me dijo que talvez seria mejor ir encima de los tejados de la casa para evitar los peligros asi que avanzamos varios kilometros por encima de los techos que por suerte estaban bastante juntos hasta que llegamos a un punto que Carrie vio la casa de su amigo a lo lejos

-_**Lars mira-**_dijo Carrie agitandome con alegria mientras senialaba la casa a lo lejos-_**Ya estamos cerca**_

Carrie estaba tan emocionada por alguna razon que comenzo a correr por los techos practicamente sin fijarce de cuanta distancia hubiera entre ellos lo que provoco que tres casas antes de la que queriamos llegar Carrie salto y pude ver como caia

_**-CARRIE!**_-grite preocupado,estabamos bastante lejos ya que yo camine tranquilamente cuando comenzo a correr,estabamos colocados de tal forma que vi como si se cayera al vacio-_**CARRIE!**_

_**-LENNY AYUDAME-**_grito la peliazul que estaba soteniendose con una sola mano por la corniza del techo

Corri y salte por los techos a todo lo que mis piernas podian,saltaba con agilidad pero como la mochila era una gran carga hizo que me tropesara y me golpeara fuertemente la cabeza con la punta de una roca

Cai al suelo inconsiente por el fuerte golpe,Carrie comenzaba a gritar y gritar para que la ayudara pero simplemente no podia moverme,mi cuerpo y mi mente no me respondian

-_**LENNY PORFAVOR**_-sollozaba ya que su mano no aguantarian mucho mas su peso

Aquel llanto logro despertarme de mi inconsiencia, me levante del suelo aun con la cabeza sangrando y un segundo antes de que Carrie cayera al vacio de ese gran agujero que habia debajo suyo tome su mano con fuerza salvandola de una muerte instantanea pero a la vez tortuosa ya que la caida era gigantesca y con mucho esfuerzo,ya que no era muy fuerte,logre subir a Carrie denuevo a un lugar firme

_**-Ah ah ah-**_gemia agotado**_-Te encuentras bien?_**

-_**Si Lenny, gracias**_-respondio Carrie que se puso encima mia

Y de la nada Carrie se puso encima mio y me vio picaramente a mis ojos,estaba clavado en sus hermosos ojos azules como el agua pero lo extranio empezo cuando Carrie comenzo a bajar su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios preparandose para darme un beso,no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando asi que rapidamente puse mi mano entre su boca y la mia evitando el beso,al momento de evitar aquel extranio acto me quite de encima a Carrie

_**-Y eso como por que?-**_le pregunte extraniado y sonrojado

-_**No recuerdas lo de ayer?**_-dijo la peliazul sonriente

_**-Que cosa?**_

_**-Espera Lenny...como se llamaban tus padres?**_

_**-Por que la pregunta Care?**_

_**-Solo respondeme**_

_**-Eleanor Alten y Robert Penn**_

_**-Recuperaste tu memora Lens**_-dijo Carrie increiblemente feliz abrazandome con fuerza

-Me suelto de aquel repentino abrazo-_**Bueno Care es hora de irnos**_-dije con seriedad-_**Por cierto...en la vida intentes besarme denuevo**_

Antes de bajar por aquel techo me volvi a envolver la cabeza en vendas,baje enojado de ahi sin importarme por que mierda Carrie intento besarme y sin importarme de que la haya lastimado,no quiero volver a amar a alguien en mi vida

Camine con mis manos escondidas entre mis bolcidos por el frio abrazador que habia afuera,por suerte no era mucha distancia entre la casa y nosotros haci que nos tomo solo unos minutos llegar ahi

Entramos con una copia de la llave que tenia para emergencias al acceder a aquella casa, caminamos lentamente por el garaje de grojband buscando seniales de Corey pero nada, estaba preocupado porque pasaron en mi cabeza multiples situaciones en donde ellos morian,los torturaban,los deboraban y muchas mas cosas que no quiero ni mencionar,pasaron varios minutos hasta que me detuve en seco al ver una nota encima de el escenario

-_**Que es esto?**_-me pregunte a mi mismo al ver la nota

**Testamento de Corey Swam Riffin**

**Si estas leyendo esto amigo mio es porque ya estoy muerto...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holi boli mongoli chop chop chop n.n<strong>_

_**Despues de varios dias ya les traje el nuevo capitulo que la verdad me costo trabajo planear de manera correcta ya que esta historia es muuuuuy pero que muy compleja mis amigos y tengo buenas noticias, las canciones que tengo preparadas para este fic son muchas y son increibles asi que cada vez que lean una presten mucha atencion a la letra y quien las canta ya que todas tienen un gran significado con quien las canta y eso repercute en la historia**_

_**Ya saben chicos dejen sus reviews diciendome si les gusto y tambien tenia pensado en algo,dejen su reviews diciendo que creen que pasara en el proximo capitulo o como les gustaria que siguiera(no escibire nada de los comentarios, es solo una dinamica xD)**_

_**Por cierto, les tengo una pregunta a los que leyeron el primer lemon que hice,(que se que fueron muchos xD)mejoro?jajajja**_

_**Eso es todo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3.**_

_**Los amo.3.**_


	4. Diario de una loca

**~10 de Enero del 2013~**

_Hola soy Carrie Datte Beff y esta es mi vida,todos mis sueños,secretos y esperanzas estarán guardadas en este pequeño libro que me he conseguido en una tienda de descuento que esta a tres cuadras de mi casa pero como sea no se por que rayos les estoy poniendo esto...no se tampoco por que puse "les" si ni siquiera pienso mostrarle esto a alguna otra persona por el resto de mi quiero ni imaginarme la pena que seria si alguien llegara a leer esto y que luego lo ande publicando en blogs como realidades peaceville o peor aun D:...bueno es el único ofensivo que hay pero no quiero arriesgarme_

_Ahora que lo pienso por que rayos estoy escribiendo un discurso tan grande explicando esta cosa,se supone que nada mas debería escribir mis "traumas" o como me cae mal tal tipa o si alguien me insulto o cualquier otra mierda que pondría una adolecente bipolar como yo pero como sea, es mi vida diaria_

**~15 de Enero del 2013~**

_Estoy algo preocupada, he oído como mis papas conversaban de una enfermedad que ataco a peaceville y que estuvo a punto de matar a todos en su momento._

_Dijeron que la enfermedad se controlo y curo pero aún así tengo miedo de que me toque vivir una epidemia como ellos contaron_

**~9 de Febrero del 2013~**

_Ya casi se acerca San Valentín, la época donde las rosas son el objeto mas bello del mundo y los chocolates lo mas codiciado, no puedo esperar a ver que cartas me mandaran de anónimos como todos los años y que sonando cruel o no he rechazado al instante por el simple hecho de que no me gustan ni nada pero en serio tienen que ponerse a llorar en mi cara para luego irse corriendo como niñitas -.-_

_Aunque siendo sincera estoy comenzando a sentirme atraída por un amigo de mi infancia..._

_**~14 de Febrero del 2013~**_

_DEJEN DE MANDARME CARTAS CANIJO!me estoy literalmente ahogando en cierto, en serio tenían que ponerme un condón(extra grande.-.)en el final de la carta mas sucia y pervertida de todas?!_

_El chico que me gusta no me envío nada,mas bien ni me dirigió la palabra:/,pero que se le puede hacer, ser atractivo y músico es una combinación difícil de ignorar para el sexo femenino_

**~26 de Abril del 2013~**

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños:3_

**-Ese mismo día-**

_**-Todo debe estar perfecto**_-dije desesperada mientras corría de aquí para haya con sodas y demás cosas-_**TODO!**_

_**-No crees que estas exagerando?**_-pregunto mi hermana mayor que estaba sentada encima de una mesa-_**Es tu cumpleaños y te preocupas de lo que yo debería estar** **preocupada**_-replico con una semblante bastante relajada-_**Relájate**_

-Tiro la mesa por la ventada-_**Como me voy a relajar?Todo debe estar perfecto para ya sabes...**_

-_**Como es posible que te guste ese chico Care jaja**_-se burlo mi hermana

-**_Tu cállate que eres adoptada y no te ando molestando todo el dia con ello_**

**_-Touche_**-exclamo mi hermana y se bajo de la mesa-_**Estoy seguro que le gustas también hermanita tranquila**_-dijo Mina con un tono calmante en su voz que me relajo-_**Solo apegate al plan y todo saldrá bien**_

_**-No se si tendré la confianza para hacerlo**_-dije con una mueca que mostraba inseguridad-_**No soy así de extrovertida**_

_**-Todo el mundo lo es,solo que muy pocos tienen el valor de decir "Yo soy increíble"**_

_**-Yo soy increíble...-**_dije recapacitando lo que me dijo mi hermana-_**Tienes razón, yo soy increíble**_

-_**Así se habla, ahora toma**_-exclamo la peli verde y me lanzo un vestido-_**Conquista a tu chico**_

_**-U-UN VESTIDO?**_!-grite alarmada al ver el corto vestido-_**Sabes que odio usar un vestido**_

_**-Muchas mujeres odian usar vestidos Care,yo me incluyo**_-dijo mi hermana señalándose con el dedo pulgar-_**Pero a los chicos les enloquece ver a una mujer en vestido y tu hombre es uno de ellos**_

_**-Odio mi vida**_-dije con un aura depresiva,no quería usarlo pero valdría la pena al final

**-Un rato después-**

Había subido a mi cierto y estaba terminando de ponerme ese vestido tan corto,era de color negro y dejaba a la vista mis blancos hombros y parte de mi espalda,tenia puestos unos tacones algo altos de color azul fuerte y mis uñas estaban pintadas con un lindo esmalte negro que me regalo mi mama por mi cumpleaños,mi cabello estaba suelto y planchado y aunque no fuera tan largo se veía muy hermoso sin ese gorro ocultándolo

_**-Maldita sea**_-me queje,ese vestido era demasiado para mi-_**Tengo frio y casi no puedo caminar por lo ajustado que esta,por que decidí hacerle caso a Mina!**_

-_**POR QUE SOY MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU!**_-grito mi hermana desde la parte de abajo

-_**TE ODIO!**_-le grite,en broma claro

_**-IGUAL YO MI AMOR**_-respondió-_**EN NUESTRA LUNA DE MIEL ME LO AGRADECERÁS**_

-_**Haaa amor de hermanas**_-dijo una chica que entraba por mi ventana-**El mejor de todos**

_**-Laney!**_-grite emocionada al ver a mi mejor amiga entrar por la ventana a la que abrase al instante-_**Que te he dicho de entrar por la ventana jovencita?**_

_**-Tranquila Care no es la primera vez que lo hago jaja**_-dijo mi amiga con un aura positiva que me contagio al momento-_**Además era la única manera en la que nadie podría verme entrar a tu casa**_

_**-Eso si...oie que linda te pusiste jaja**_

-Se sonroja a mas no poder-_**C-cállate,mínimo el color de mi cabello si es natural**_  
>Laney tenia puesta una blusa sencilla de color blanco que tenia estampado la palabra Chanell junto a su logo, tenia unos leggins ajustados de igual color blanco como su blusa pero tenia unos dibujos de varios triángulos y demás cosas de color negro en ellos y tenia puesta unas botas de color marrón,su pelo al igual que el mío estaba suelto y sin su habitual clip de siempre y tenia puesta una gorra plana de color blanco en la parte de al frente y negro por todo lo demás<p>

_**-Oye**_-exclamé molesta ante el comentario de mi amiga-_**Al menos yo no estoy mas enana que un pitufo**_

_**-Eso es por que te pusiste unos jodidos tacones que hicieron que crecieras dos metros!**_

Laney y yo nos mirábamos con odio,nuestras frentes estaban pegadas a la de la otra mientras que nuestras manos estaban fuertemente apretadas como si estuviéramos a punto de golpearnos

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_-reímos Laney y yo como si nada hubiese pasado

_**-Te amo Laney jajaja**_-dije y la abrase,era divertido pelearnos de vez en cuando

-_**Igual yo Care-**_dijo la pelirroja plantando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla

_**-Solo espero que no intentes quitarme a mi hombre**_-dije poniéndome seria de repente,amigas o no el era solo mio

_**-Ya sabes que a mi no me interesan esas cosas**_

Y así permanecimos,Lanes y yo nos quedamos conversando por mucho rato sobre cualquier cosa que nos viniera a la mente y sobre que cosas haríamos en nuestro viaje de mañana a las montañas nevadas que están cerca de Aircity

Y como si nada pasaron 2 horas,lleve mi mirada hacia la pared blanca de mi cuarto para darme cuenta que eran las 9 de la noche lo que significaba que mis amigos ya tenían 30 minutos de retraso lo que me preocupo y molesto un poco a mi amiga

_**-Donde estarán esos bobos**_-dije con un tono de fastidio bastante notable

_**-No lo se**_-dijo Laney que se veía mas preocupada que molesta-_**Tampoco contestan su celular**_-dijo alarmandose mas que antes,tanto que llego al punto de hiperventilarce-_**Donde están?!**_

-_**Calma Lanes respira**_-le aconseje a mi amiga para relajarla un poco

-_**Haaa**_-suspiro liberando un poco de tensión-_**Ya ya,gracias**_

-_**No hay de que**_-exclamé sonriendo de oreja a oreja-_**Vámonos abajo a esperarlos**_

Mi pelirroja amiga me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y se levanto de la cama en donde estábamos recostadas hace un momento,se puso de nuevo su gorra y me acompaño a las escaleras en donde en la parte de abajo,mas específicamente el garaje,esperaríamos a todos los demás que en teoría ya deberían estar aquí desde hace mucho

Laney y yo nos sentamos en el escenario a esperarlos por un tiempo indefinido en mi cabeza ya que técnicamente estaba despierta pero no estaba consiente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor por lo que fue necesario un leve golpe de parte de mi amiga para devolverme a la realidad

-Me da una bofetada-_**DESPIERTA!**_-grito la pelirroja

-_**Au!**_-me queje por el dolor-_**Por que fue eso?!**_-pregunte exaltada y molesta mientras me sobaba la mejilla con mi mano

-_**Perdón jeje pero tenia que darte un leve golpe para que reaccionarás**_-respondió mi amiga con un tono de vergüenza mas que notorio

_**-Leve golpe?!**_-grite-_**Lo sentí mas fuerte que la patada de una vaca**_

_**-Me estas diciendo gorda?!**_-replico Laney enfurecida

Estábamos a punto de discutir otra vez,la tención era mas que clara y en esta ocación lucia bastante serio pero el ambiente fue cortado por un ruido que ni ella ni yo lográbamos reconocer lo que nos asusto un poco

Pasados unos segundos de temblorina escuche una voz familiar, una que esperábamos mi amiga y yo desde hace mucho rato

-Levanta la tapa de la alcantarilla-_**Hola chicas, me perdí de algo?**_-dijo aquel chico que salió de el subsuelo

_**-Para nada Corey como crees**_-dije sarcástica

Me acerque para besar a Corey en su mejilla como saludo, estaba algo molesta pero a la vez aliviada porque por fin estaban aquí,estaba a tan solo centímetros de la cara de mi amigo pero por alguna razón Corey salió disparado hacia otro lado

_**-Te dije que quitarás tu gordo trasero de la escalera**_-dijo un pelirrojo algo pequeño que sonaba muy molesto-_**Hola chicas**_-nos saludo como si nada

-Empuja a Lenny fuera del agujero_**-Y tu quita tu pie de mi cara**_-dijo Kim que salía del hueco también,sonaba enojada

-_**Alguien mas?**_-pregunto Laney que se encontraba con las piernas y brazos cruzados por el fastidio

Después de unos momentos de "Y tu" salieron todos mis amigos,todos y cada uno de ellos estaba tan bien arreglados como Laney y yo pero aun así no podía evitar la vergüenza de tener puesto un vestido

Corey llevaba puesto un gorro de color gris alargado dejando la punta colgando por detrás y dejando al descubierto una parte de su puesta una playera roja claro con un dibujo de un cerdo con las y jeans rasgados en las rodillas con unos zapatos negros con detalles blancos

Lenny usaba una camisa de color gris con rayas blancas y una chaqueta de mezclilla de azul fuerte casi negro de manga larga y unos shorts rojos con unas alpargatas de color blanco con una línea roja

Kin llevaba puesto una camisa de vestir con cuadros rojas y verdes de manga larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro y botas negras

Kon llevaba puesto un suéter gris con detalles negros en forma de rombo y pantalones de color negro doblados un poco en la parte de abajo para que sean visibles sus botas naranjas

Konnie llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes negra con lunares blanco y unos mini shorts blancos con unos tacones rosados

Kim tenia puesto un vestido igual de pegado y corto que el mío de color verde con unos tacones negros

La fiesta fue perfecta, reímos y bailamos durante toda la noche como los mejores amigos que éramos,me estaba divirtiendo como nunca pero aún tenia que poner en marcha mi plan para conquistarlo...bueno el de Mina

_**-(Hora de la acción)**_-pensé-_**Lenny,puedes venir por favor!**_-le grite a mi mejor amigo a lo que el obedeció

-_**Si Care que pasa?**_-dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba muy sudado por tantas horas de movimiento de caderas

-_**Tengo algo muy importante que decirte**_-dije algo apenada,mi sonrojo se haría notorio a este paso

-_**Que cosa?**_-exclamo Lenny con un tono de inocencia e ingenuidad en su voz mientras se me acercaba un poco mas

-Me tapo la cara por la pena-_**Quieres...**_

_**-Aja?**_

_**-Querrías...**_

_**-Si?**_

_**-Te gustaría?...**_

_**-Dilo de una vez!-**_dijo Lenny desesperado por mi tardía

-_**Te gustaría ser mi ayudante para conquistar a Corey!**_-semi grite quitando ambas manos de mi cara mostrando mi cara tan roja como su cabello,no se como nadie me escucho gritar

-_**Aaaa era eso jaja,claro,para eso están los amigos**_-exclamó Lenny sonriente

-_**Por eso eres mi hermano mayor**_-dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente por sus hombros ya que era mas pequeño

-_**No es justo**_-dijo mi "hermano" con una mueca de tristeza forzada-**_El mayor debería ser el alto_**

-_**Por que lo esta abrazando tanto?!**_-susurro la pelirroja desde el escenario tan débilmente que nadie la escucho

_**-Entonces cual es el plan sis?**_-me pregunto Lenny después de terminar con aquel abrazo

_**-Pues necesito que tu,Stacy,Laney y Logan suban al techo**_

_**-Co-como supiste que llame a mi bajo Stacy?**_-dijo el pelirrojo nervioso ya había descubierto su "secreto"

_**-Hablas entre sueños...MUCHO, y Laney... pues ella me lo dijo**_-respondí como su nada,no era algo que me sorprendiera la verdad

-Le da un tic en el ojo-_**Como sea, por que nos quieres en el techo?**_

_**-Necesito que tu y Laney hagan el ambiente romántico y por si las dudas**_-dije y le di mis tacones-_**Prefiero no llevar ningún arma por si me rechaza o algo**_

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

Había logrado convencer a Corey de que me acompañara a mi cuarto y no dio resistencia por el hecho de que lo llevará a mi habitación sin razón alguna...hombres, estando ahí abrí la puerta que conectaba mi cuarto con el pequeño balcón por donde siempre entraba Laney

-Me apoyó en el barandal-_**Hermosa noche no crees?**_-pregunte de la manera mas relajada que podía,estaba mas nerviosa que nunca

-_**Si que lo es**_-dijo Corey con una sonrisa

-_**(Dios esos ojos,esos ojos me hacen que me mi corazón lata como loco)**_-pensé mientras lo veía disimuladamente-(_**Donde están esos dos!)**_

De repente escuche el zumbido que hacen los amplificadores al encenderse a la par que los rechinidos provenientes de la madera al ser presionada lo que solo significaba una cosa

_Huuuuuu...huuuuuu_

Escuche la voz de una mujer tararear al igual que la de un hombre,eran demasiado conocidas como para no identificarlas al momento

**_Mi motor es el amor(versión resumida por negruu120).3._**

_Solos tu y yo, el momento que nos unió_  
><em>No necesito una explicación,mi motor es el amor<em>  
><em>Una sonrisa es lo que me convenció<em>  
><em>La noche siempre contigo me acompaño(acompaño)<em>

_Se lo que siento y no me arrepiento_  
><em>Solo pienso en ti cada momento<em>  
><em>Un simple beso es lo que mas espero<em>  
><em>Eres tu lo que yo mas quiero<em>

_El momento que nos unió...solos tu y yo... el momento que nos unió_

_Huuuuuu...huuuuuu_

Lo admito, no sabia de donde mierda había sacado Lenny una letra tan perfecta para la ocasión pero así era...perfecta

Mi mirada esta fija en esos dos no podía evitarlo estaba impresionada pero no solo yo sino también mi amor secreto que tenia la mirada clavada en ellos que continuaban cantando

Al momento de empezar a tararear de nuevo decidí llevar mi vista hacia el hermoso cielo nocturno para disfrutar un poco mas el momento pero algo inesperado y conveniente paso,Corey y yo nos viramos al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que nuestras caras estuvieran muy cerca a la otra,era tan poca que nuestras narices estaban pegadas una a la otra

No podía aguantarlo mas, ese era el momento que me había contado mi hermana,debía de aprovechar esa oportunidad para besarlo y expresarle lo que siento así que tome fuerzas y lo hice

Cerré mis ojos y acerque mis rosados labios a los suyos esperando poder disfrutar de mi primer beso y amor correspondido pero aquel momento nunca llego

Abrí mis ojos asustada por la reacción de Corey y me lo encontré peor de lo que esperaba,me miraba con el ceño fruncido,con un odio que nunca podría haberme imaginado de el o de nadie

**-No-**dijo el peli azul secamente

Estaba destrozada por dentro,oculte mi rostro entre mis brazos apoyados en el barandal del balcón para ocultar mi gesto de tristeza total acompañada de mis lagrimas que a simple vista parecerían eternas

Pensé por mas de un momento en saltar de aquel balcón y caer a una muerte rápida y segura pero unas manos que se postraron en mi mentón me lo impidieron

_**-No no no**_-dijo Corey juguetonamente-_**Yo debo hacerlo**_  
>Entonces me acerco rápidamente a su rostro y me los 10 segundos que duro el corto beso pase por un cambio de emociones rápido y extraño,al principio estaba triste por que creí que no sentía nada por mi,luego me moleste por haberme hecho sentir mal,después me alegre al saber que le gustaba también y me moleste de nuevo sin razón alguna y por ultimo me alegre de que me estuviera besando y le correspondí con el mismo cariño que el me estaba transmitiendo, que mal que necesite respirar porque si no lo besaría toda la noche<p>

-Se separa del beso-_**Que tal?**_-pregunto Corey de forma burlona,le gustaba verme sufrir

-_**Te odio**_-dije haciendo pucheros y cruzando mis brazos

-_**Perdón no te escuche-**_exclamo mi amor correspondido acercando su oreja para escuchar mejor-_**Creo que la palabra que buscas es te amo no así?**_-dijo tomando me de las caderas-_**Te amo Carrie**_

_**-Te amo Corey-**_dije con lagrimas de alegría en mis ojos_**-Te amo mucho**_  
>Después de esa reafirmación de nuestro amor nos unimos en un acogedor abrazo, estaba llorando de alegría en su hombro,no me importaba que mi maquillaje estuviera corriéndose en toda mi cara y la ropa de Corey,solamente quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío<p>

_**-Y ahora que?-**_pregunto Lenny a su compañera-_**Me siento excluido tu no?**_

_**-Seee-**_respondió algo incomoda ya que Lenny tenia razón

_**-Que quieres hacer ahora?**_-pregunto el chico con curiosidad mientras se acercaba mas a su amiga

_**-Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tención...**_-dijo la chica acercándose al rostro del chico

Estaban aproximándose a una velocidad peligrosa hacia los labios del otro pero como por acto de magia pararon de golpe y se alejaron mucho mas rápido que antes

_**-Jajajajajaja-**_rieron ambos

_**-Que asco viejo ibas a besarme jajaja-**_rió la pelirroja después de separarse

_**-No, tu me ibas a besar jajajaja**_

_**-Como van ustedes dos?!**_-les pregunte después de separarme del abrazo,mis dedos estaban entrelazados a los de Corey

Intente llamar la atención de aquel par de pelirrojos pero ninguno se inmutaba a mis palabras ni a las de mi nueva pareja así que decidimos subir con cuidado a donde se encontraban esos dos para decirles que se bajen de ahí de una buena vez antes de que se lastimaran o algo

Corey me ayudo a subir por el tejado,todo iba bien hasta el punto en el que todos nos quedamos parados en el mismo punto ya que unos crujidos sonaron al momento de que llegamos lo que me asusto bastante

_**-Que fue eso?**_-dijo el peliazul desconcertado por el crujido al igual que yo

Y como si hubiese sido una palabra clave el techo se rompió haciendo que cayera por el agujero que dejo,gracias al cielo fue solo una caída de 3 metros además de que termine encima de mi mullida cama,estaba a punto de levantarme de la cama pero Corey cayo encima mía entre poniendo sus brazos para evitar chocar conmigo

Nuestros ojos azules estaban clavados en los del otro,estábamos maravillados por la dulzura con la que nos veíamos a los ojos y el sonrojo que ya era más que notorio reflejaba la inocencia de nuestro amor,el amor que sentía hacia a el era casto,sin mancha,no existían necesidades carnales en el,mi corazón solo pedía estar con el y abrazarlo todo el día, es simplemente el primer amor tan perfecto y mágico

No pude evitar los deseos de mis labios con juntarlos con los suyos así que simplemente desconecte mi cerebro de la realidad y comenze a besarlo de nuevo,quien dice que la segunda vez no puede ser mejor?

Estaba tan concentrada en mis deseos que no me percate en cuanto mi amiga cayo por el mismo agujero por donde yo caí hace unos momentos sin razón aparente

-_**AAAAH...**_-grito al caer al suelo parando en seco al momento de probar el sabor a escombro-_**Ay ay ay mi cabeza**_-se quejo por el dolor con ambas manos en su cabeza

-_**QUECHENPAJA**_-grito Lenny al momento de caer  
>Un estruendo me despertó del trance haciendo que volteara hacia un lado para ver a mis amigos tirados en el suelo,Laney se veía mucho mas adolorida que Lenny ya que el cayo encima suya<p>

-_**Perdón me sentía solito**_-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca de tristeza forzada ya que por dentro estaba que se descojonaba

_**-Quítate de encima!**_-semi grito la chica que se encontraba debajo de su amigo quitándolo de encima

Estaba desconcertada al momento de analizar lo que había pasado,estaba a punto de pronunciar una palabra pero el sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta me lo impidió

**_-QUE PASO AQUÍ?!_**-grito la rubia con preocupación al ver semejante desastre

-_**Pues...**_-dije esforzándome para recordar todo lo que acababa de pasar-_**Lleve a Corey a mi cuarto,luego Lenny y Laney comenzaron a cantar,después me le declare y el muy cabron me dijo que si después de jugarme una broma pesada,luego caímos por el techo y**_

_**-Y me queda hacerlo oficial**_-interrumpió el peli azul que ya no estaba encima mía-_**Quería esperar un poco pero creo que ya es hora...**_

De repente Corey se hinco apoyándose en su rodilla haciendo que me quede paralizada,eso solo podía significar una cosa pero no tenia sentido,somos muy jóvenes para eso pero no podía contener mi emoción y creo que todos lo notaban,no podía ni respirar por las ganas de escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del amor de mi vida y cuando finalmente llegaron mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo por la gran alegría que experimentaba

_**-Carrie Beff-**_dijo Corey con sus ojos humedecidos al igual que yo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo trasero-_**Quieres ser mi novia?**_

Entonces Corey abrió la pequeña cajita mostrando en ella un hermoso anillo de oro que tenia inscritas las palabras-Si la perfección existiera tendría celos de ti-Comenze a llorar de nuevo al momento de verlo y mi respuesta era mas que obvia para todos aunque para el no tanto ya que se veía bastante nervioso al ver que no respondía

-Conteniendo las lagrimas-_**Si, si quiero-**_respondí con la sonrisa mas grande que alguna vez haya hecho en mi vida,estaba tan feliz que me tire encima de el para abrazarlo

-_**Wow tranquila Care**_-exclamo mi novio apartandome un poco de el

-_**Lo siento**_-exclame abochornada-_**Me emocione**_

-**_No importa cielo_**-dijo Corey tomando mi mano izquierda-_**Este anillo expresa todo lo que siento por ti y si algún día ya no sientes lo mismo quitatelo y lo sabre**_-explico mientras me lo ponía en mi dedo

_**-Jamás lo haría**_-dije sonriéndole y acercandome de nuevo para besarlo

_**-Owwwww-**_exclamaron las chicas con un leve rubor en las mejillas debido a la ternura del suceso-_**Por que no pueden ser tan lindos como Corey**_-dijieron todas un poco molestas acertandole un golpe a su contraparte

_**-Espero que Corey me pague esos 100 dólares que necesitó para acompletarle el dinero para el anillo**_-susurro Kin que estaba sobándose la cabeza adolorida

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**  
>Me encontraba acurrucada en la cama entre los brazos de mi amado,en muchos años no había sentido una sensación tan agradable,tan amorosa,tan perfecta...<p>

Pero no lograba pegar el ojo ya que Corey y yo nos la pasamos disfrutando el sabor de los labios del otro durante un tiempo indefinido hasta que caímos por el cansancio,creo que fue igual por no haber respirado en tanto tiempo...

El mejor cumpleaños de todos:3

**~27 de abril del 2013~**

_La noche mas loca de mi vida jodida vida.-._

**-Ese mismo día-**

Nos habíamos despertado temprano en la mañana para tener todo listo para nuestro viaje a las montañas

Cuando llegamos nos instalamos en la cabaña en donde hicimos un montón de locuras, esquiamos durante todo el día hasta que nos cansamos así que regresamos a la cabaña

No teníamos nada que hacer,Trina y Mina fueron a hacer quien sabe y Corey y Lenny estaban en alguna parte,estaba algo preocupada por Corey ya que se que hace estupideces cuando se aburre al igual que yo pero al menos yo me contengo un poco mejor

Mis ansias se calmaron cuando vi que entraron esos dos por la puerta,llevaban una bolsa así que no aguante la curiosidad y les pregunte por ella

-_**Que traes ahí amor?**_-le pregunte a Corey por la bolsa

_**-Ah esto?**_-fingio ingenuidad-_**Es algo para divertirnos un poco mas esta noche**_

Y de repente Corey saco de la bolsa 3 botellas de vodka y un cartón de cerveza,estaba impresionada al ver que el traía todo eso y pensé que Lenny lo estaría igual pero no...se veía complacido

_**-Corey como mierda conseguiste todo eso!?**_-pregunte alarmada al ver semejante cantidad de alcohol-_**Se supone que debes tener mayoría de edad para que te lo vendan no?**_

_**-Esas son mentiras Care,cualquiera le vende alcohol a unos niños,solo les importa el dinero**_-respondió Corey con naturalidad y desinterés

_**-Y que piensan hacer con todo eso?!**_

_**-Pues disfrutarlo no?**_-respondió Lenny como si fuera la pregunta mas obvia de mundo

_**-P-pe-pero**_-tartamudie,estaba muy pero muy nerviosa

_**-Tranquila Carrie**_-dijo mi novio poniendo su mano encima de mi hombro_**-No te obligaremos a hacer algo que tu no quieras**_

Esas palabras de alguna manera me dieron una confianza increblemente grande y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya nos encontrábamos todos bebiendo aquel licor en un circulo mientras jugábamos a la botella que en ese instante paro en mi lugar

_**-Que haré?...-**_comencé a pensar pero los efectos iniciales de la borrachera me dificultaban la tarea de imaginar algún buen castigo para alguien-_**Ya se,Corey y Lenny los reto a besarse en la boca**_

-_**QU-QUEEE!**_-gritaron ambos sorprendidos y avergonzados

_**-Si aganlo-**_dijo la pelirroja decidida,sonaba mas ebria que yo

_**-Pero están locas o que?**_-pregunto Corey

_**-Vamos chicos es solo un besito,además los otros ya están dormidos por tomar tanta cerveza así que será nuestro secreto**_-dije intentando convencer a mi novio y a mi mejor amigo para que se besaran-_**E****_s _mas,si ustedes lo hacen Laney y yo nos besaremos trato?**_

_**-P-pero no creo que Laney este de acuerdo**_-dijo el pelirrojo nervioso como intento de esquivar el reto_**-No es así Laney?**_

_**-La verdad no me importa**_-respondió la chica con naturalidad  
><em><strong>-Deben de estar de broma...-<strong>_dijo Corey con cara de querer morirse

Estaba a punto de hablar pero el acto que hizo Lenny me quito las palabras de la boca,estaba realmente sorprendida,de la nada mi mejor amigo había tomado a mi novio por los hombros y lo acerco a el bruscamente y lo beso,fue un beso bastante fuerte y corto pero a la vez increíblemente exitante de ver para mi y mi amiga,me calentaba la sangre la idea de ver a mi novio y a mi mejor amigo,dos chicos muy atractivos,besándose con tanta intensidad

_**-Que sexy**_-dijo mi mejor amiga con un tono sensual en su voz

_**-Ya!**_-exclamo mi mejor amigo con un sonrojo gigantesco

Corey se encontraba con la vista nublada,no respondía a nada pero no le tomamos importancia,en algún momento reaccionaria

_**-Les toca a ustedes chicas**_-dijo Lenny viéndonos con una cara de perverción

_**-Meeh jeje**_-dije incomoda y nerviosa ya que no me esperaba que cumplieran ese reto

_**-Que pasa amor**_-dijo mi mejor amiga de forma burlona-_**No te gustaría besar a esta belleza?jajajajajaja**_

_**-AAAAH!**_-grite desesperada,me tenían contra la espada y la pared

No tolere mas la presión de mis amigos así que accedi a besar a mi mejor amiga,jamás en la vida había tenido la idea de "experimentar" como dicen las locas que van a las fiestas semi desnudas pero la experiencia fue simplemente algo que no podría olvidar,besar a tu mismo genero es como saborear algo nuevo,algo que no esperas sentir,se que no tengo mucha experiencia besando hombres pero estoy completamente segura que la fue muy distinta y lo peor de todo fue que...me gusto

Después de unos segundos me separe de esos labios sabor cereza que tanto me encantaron,mi cara estaba impregnada en un color rojizo bastante fuerte debido al éxtasis del no tan inocente beso

Estaba mareada por el placer del beso de Laney pero aun así me pude dar cuenta de que mi novio había reaccionado y a la vez que estaba sorprendido no parecía que haya sufrido por verme besar a otra chica

Intente no darle mas vueltas al asusto así que decidí volver a girar aquella botella de vodka vacía que usábamos para jugar

El embace giro bastante debido a la fuerza con la que lo impulse así que tardo unos largos segundos en parar,lo veía algo nerviosa por la posibilidad de hacer un reto así pero mi miedo aumento exponencialmente cuando paro en Laney,sabia que la muy estúpida haría algo grande

_**-Reto a besar a nuestro mejor amigo!**_-grito la peli roja con los brazos en el aire por el entusiasmó

_**-Pero que puta mierda pasa por tu cabeza!**_-le grite molesta a mi mejor amiga,estaba excediéndose esta vez

_**-Tranquila Care es solo un besito de cariño jaja-**_río la chica,realmente no le importaba lo que dijieran de ella

_**-Como que un beso de cariño!**_

_**-Tranquila cielo es solo un juego-**_exclamo mi novio calmadamente haciendo que entrara en razón-_**Yo no lo haré si tu no quieres**_

_**-Tsk**_-me queje entre dientes-_**Vale lo haré pero solo será uno pequeño entendiste Corey**_-dije viendo amenazantemente a mi pareja

_**-S-si-**_tartaudeo nervioso por la intencidad de mi mirada

Después de "amenazar" a mi novio me acerque lentamente hacia mi mejor amigo,mi hermano mayor

Puedo asegurar que en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza la idea de besar a Lars y mucho menos hacerlo por el reto de una loca,solo espero que Corey no se moleste por esto además que ni se le ocurra disfrutar su beso con Laney

Me coloque a un lado de el,no sabia que me pasaba pero no podía moverme,mi cara estaba excesivamente sonrojada mientras que mi cuerpo estaba congelado por los nervios,no quería hacerlo pero tenia que o si no Laney me obligaría que es lo mas seguro pero es que simplemente no podía,era incapaz de besar a otro hombre que no fuera Corey,el chico que amo

Después de unos segundos de ser una estatua paso lo que esperé,Laney se arto y nos tomo de las cabezas para luego juntar nuestros labios a la fuerza,no hubiese estado tan mal si no me hubiera pegado tan fuerte contra su nariz debido a la velocidad con la que me empujaban

Después de múltiples forcejeos nuestros labios se unieron en ese tan "esperado" beso y no éramos los únicos que estaban disfrutando ya que mi amiga rápidamente se fue a besar a mi novio después de pegarnos con tanta brusquedad

Intentaba no disfrutar aquel acto con mi mejor amigo pero era demaciado difícil,tenia los ojos abiertos para no concentrarme tanto pero como por acto reflejo se cerraban a cada rato hasta el punto que me rendí

El beso paso de ser inocente y sin sentimiento a uno pasional lleno de lograba articular ninguna palabra o pensamiento que me hiciera parar,solamente estaba al merced de la ágil lengua de Lenny que hace unos momentos se introdujo a mi boca,estaba tan metida en ese beso francés que me abstine de la idea de parar provocando que aun después de detenernos por unos segundos para respirar volviéramos a unir nuestras bocas en ese acto pecador

Después de unos laaaargos minutos,aun sin querer parar,algo o mas bien alguien se interpuso entre nosotros y nos detuvo a la fuerza,con la fuerza de sus palabras

_**-Ya?**_-pregunto mi pareja con los brazos cruzados que se veía increíblemente enojada,su voz sonaba tan seria y penetrante a los oídos

Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se detuvo,si Corey no me hubiese hablado de esa manera habría seguido complaciendo a los placeres de mi cuerpo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo

Estaba asustada,nunca había escuchado a Corey tan molesto y a la vez tan decepcionado,me sentía culpable ya que yo fui la que le dijo que no se excediera y miren como he terminado,soy una basura

_**-Co-Corey l-lo siento**_-tartamudie,el nerviosismo no me dejaba hablar con fluidez-_**No es lo que tu crees**_

Estaba rogándole a Corey para que me perdonara pero no parecía reaccionar a nada,se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando

Pensé que me perdonaría pero la pesadilla estaba apunto de empezar,al momento de abrir los ojos pude ver a un Corey que no conocida,sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas contenidas por su propio esfuerzo mientras me veía con ira,ya estaba aterrada por aquella mirada pero al ver como levantaba su mano para abofetearme me destrozo

Cerre mis ojos con fuerza y me prepare para ese golpe,tenia miedo y a la vez estaba tan triste,como es posible que haya traicionado a Corey en menos de 24 horas?

-Detiene su mano de golpe-_**No**_-dijo el peli azul con una calma perturbadora-_**No vales la pena**_

En vez de estar aliviada por que Corey no me haya golpeado solamente provoco que mi angustia aumentara,ver a mi pareja alejarse lentamente por el pasillo hizo que haya preferido mil veces mas aquel golpe

Solo me quedaba perseguirlo,no me importa que me odie,lo amaba demaciado como para dejarlo ir

_**-La cagaste amigo**_-le dijo la pelirroja a Lenny con un tono de decepción  
><em><strong>-Haaa-<strong>_suspiro resignado_**-Lo se...**_

Corri lo mas rápido que mis piernas podían hacia donde se encontraba Corey,de alguna manera había logrado esconderse bastante bien pero si lo conozco lo suficiente solo se me ocurre un lugar en donde pueda estar

_**-Por que rayos confíe en ella?**_-dijo el chico de ojos azules con un tono quebradizo y decepcionado

Aquel joven se encontraba fuera del calor que proporcionaba aquella cabaña de troncos,la nieve y el frio erizaban su pálida piel lo que provocaba que estornudara de vez en cuando, al ver que no podría aguantar mas el tiempo decidió refugiarse de nuevo en la cabaña

**-Unos minutos mas tarde-**

**_-Corey!-_**grite al momento de abrir la puerta que conectaba con el exterior de la casa-_**No esta...**_

Había logrado encontrar la salida de la casa con la esperanza de que Corey estuviera fuera ya que ama el frío y dice que lo relaja pero no encontré mas que huellas de las botas que usaba así que con la cabeza baja y aun arrepintiendome de lo que habia hecho decidí ir a la habitación donde dormiriamos el y yo,si tengo suerte estará ahí

Entre a la cabaña y me dirigí a paso apagado hacia la habitación,solo había un gran pasillo entre mi y mi destino y quien sabe?,tal vez solo unos minutos entre mi y mi primer rompimiento

Al llegar a la puerta mi corazón estaba mas que alborotado,retumbaba tan fuerte que hasta me dolía pero tuve que aguantarme,entre a la habitación solamente para encontrarme a Corey sentado en la ventana de la habitación

_**-H-Hola-**_le salude nerviosa,no sabia como podría encontrarse

_**-Hola-**_exclamo con una frialdad mayor que la que había en el exterior

_**-Como estas?-**_le pregunte intentando hacerle platica  
>Corey no me respondió,intente hablarle varias veces pero no parecía querer hablarme,estaba triste por la forma en que me trataba que aun en el fondo sabia que me merecía,por un momento pensé en dejarlo solo pero no podía,necesitaba saber que si no me odiaba así que le grite para que reaccionara<p>

**_-Corey por favor háblame!_**-le grite desesperada por una señal de vida suya

_**-Por que lo hiciste?-**_pregunto aquel chico de una manera tan silenciosa que apenas la escuche,no apartaba su mirada del horizonte

_**-Ah?**_-replique confusa pero al momento entendí a que se refería-Fue un error Core,no era mi intención que el beso fuera así

_**-Me hiciste pensar que te importaba-**_exclamo Corey con el mismo semblante

**_-Claro que me importa es mas_**

-Se baja de la ventana-_**SI TE IMPORTARA NO HUBIESES SEGUIDO BESANDO A LENNY**_-interrumpió mi pareja de manera violenta- _**LENNY ES COMO MI HERMANO **__**PERO LO QUE ME HICIERON JAMÁS SE LOS VOY A PERDONAR!**_

-_**Pero que rayos te pasa Corey!**_-le grite de vuelta,ya me estaba molestando-T_**e estoy pidiendo perdón de rodillas y así es como me pagas!**_

_**-Como demonios quieres que lo olvide eh,como esperas que me quite de la cabeza la imagen de ti besandote con mi hermano!**_

_**-YA TE DIJE QUE LO SENTÍA, QUE MAS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!**_-le grite mucho mas fuerte que antes-_**Me duele muchisimo que me veas de esa manera**_-exclamé con tristeza pero rápidamente volví a mi postura enojada-_**POR QUE TIENES QUE SER ASÍ!**_

_**-Por que te amo vale!**_-grito con la voz cortada-_**Te amo y no quiero que me dejes...**_

Al momento de decir eso pude notar claramente que sus ojos estaban llorosos,había entendido lo que estaba pasando lo que hizo que me sintiera aun peor con migo misma,Corey estaba ocultando su tristeza con la ira pero al parecer ya no pudo fingir mas tiempo

_**-No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para decirte lo que siento**_-dijo Corey débilmente mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-_**Y ahora que por fin estamos juntos me** **mata la idea de que te puedas ir con otro**_-dijo con el mismo semblante cerrando sus puños y ojos con fuerza-_**Espere por años escuchar un te amo salir de la persona por la que estoy locamente enamorado,es por eso que estoy así Carrie**_

Mi pecho me dolía al ver al amor de mi vida llorando de esa manera y peor aun por mi culpa,no podía sentirme enojada con el,el es la persona mas importante en mi vida

_**-Corey yo...**_

-_**No Care, es mi culpa**_-interrumpió el peli azul conteniendo un poco las lagrimas-_**Si quieres terminar con migo puedes hacerlo no te juzgaré-**_dijo con una voz sumamente deprimida mientras se dirigía hacia la cama

Corey se recostó en la cama y oculto su rostro en una almohada para que no lo viera llorar,no quería verlo mas así pero no sabia que podría hacer para consolarlo

Se veía muy pero muy mal,no hacia quejidos ni nada pero simplemente con ver con que fuerza tomaba la almohada y como estaba respirando fue mas que suficiente para saber que estaba sufriendo

_**-(Vamos Care piensa piensa)**_-pensé-_**(Recuerda lo que te dijo Mina)**_

**-****Flashback un día antes-**

Estábamos solas yo y mi hermana en su habitación en uno de nuestros "sisters day" pintandonos las uñas de los pies,yo con un esmalte negro y mina con uno rojo, platicabamos de cosas triviales hasta que llegamos al punto de hablar de parejas y como ella es mayor que yo le preguntaba como ligar etc

_**-Y si por alguna razón le hago daño y no se como resolverlo?**_-le pregunte a mi hermana al terminar de pintarme las uñas

_**-Pues con los hombres y mujeres es igual sabes-**_respondió mi hermana soplandoce las uñas para secarlas-_**Lo mas inteligente seria hablar**_

_**-Y si no se que decirle?**_

_**-Ahí si es un problema hermanita,cuando el corazón esta triste debes demostrarle que es amado para que pueda sanar y dependiendo de que tan importante sea esa persona para ti sabras que hacer para que ya no este triste**_

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Por fin sabia que tenía que hacer así que lo hice,camine silenciosamente hasta la cama en donde estaba Corey y me recosté a su lado,el al momento de sentir que alguien se acostó en la cama se dio la vuelta para alejarse dándome la oportunidad perfecta para abrazarlo fuertemente por la espalda ocultando mi cara en su momento de hacerlo los casi inaudibles quejidos de Corey se tranquilizaron un poco pero aun tenia que hacer mas así que aproveche que estaba cerca de su cuello para mordisquearle con delicadeza la oreja ya que eso le eriza a todo el mundo y si tengo suerte hasta le gustaría

No se cuanto tiempo estuve besando la mejilla y acariciando la espalda y cabello de mi amado pero no me importo ya que por lo menos había logrado que se volteara a verme,me rompía el corazón verlo así, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y con una cara de tristeza que descartaría hasta al mas duro corazón

_**-Me odias?-**_ le pregunte viéndolo a sus aun llorosos ojos

_**-No no-**_respondió de manera apagada y callada con un movimiento de cabeza mostrando negación

_**-Sigues enfadado?**_-le pregunte con tranquilidad mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

**_-Aja_**-respondió afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza

_**-Lo se mi cielo-**_le dije de manera calmada dándole un pequeño beso en los labios_**-Yo igual lo estaría**_

No se me ocurría nada mas,había hecho todo lo que mi corazón me dijo al pie de la letra,al parecer no se equivocó

Me acerque mas hacia el cuerpo de mi amado con lentitud para que no se sienta nervioso,tenia mi rostro a milímetros del suyo,estaba tan cerca de el que podía sentir su respiración fichar contra mi cara,al menos por la forma en que respiraba sabia que ya no estaba mal

_**-Corey-**_dije su nombre para llamar su atención

_**-Ah?**_

_**-Sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mi?**_-le pregunte lagrimando,ya no podía contenerme mas

Habido logrado tranquilizar a Corey o no aun seguía con una pregunta retumbando en mi cabeza-Corey seguida sientiendo lo mismo por mi?-Tan solo esa duda lograba ponerme a llorar por que aun que yo lo ame demaciado le había hecho un daño y traición enorme y lo que hice era una razón mas que suficiente para dejarme,no quería eso,si lo hiciera preferiría morir en ese instante

Corey no respondía, mi tristeza aumentaba en mi interior y como no quería que me viera llorar apoye mi rostro en su pecho,mis lagrimas empapaban la camisa de mi inmóvil pareja

_**-Care...**_

_**-Ah?**_-pregunte dudosa por la repentina toma de palabra de mi novio

-Me levanta por el mentón-_**Te seguiré amando sin importar que pase,no me importa que el mundo se acabe te prometo que yo siempre estaré a tu lado**_-respondió el peli azul viéndome directamente a mis ojos

No podía resistirme a esos ojos,al momento de que Corey me miro de esa manera no pude evitar sonreír ya que sabía que lo decía en serio

_**-Te amo te amo te amo te amo-**_exclamé con una alegría inmensa mientras lo estrujaba entre mis brazos con un abrazo

_**-Solo necesito una mirada tuya para saber que te dolió lo mismo que a mi-**_dijo mi pareja viendome con una calmante sonrisa-_**Solo necesito oirte respirar para saber**_ **_como te encuentras_-**dijo acariciando mi mejilla con cariño-_**Tan solo necesito probar tus labios para saber si me amas**_

Esas palabras me hacían sonrojar cada vez mas que antes,no podía aguantar sonreír de manera tonta mientras lagrimeaba un poco por la alegría

Todo había sido perdonado,mi corazón por fin podía estar calmado ya que sabia que todo lo que había pasado no importaba ahora así que podía hacerlo...

Me acerque desesperadamente a su boca y lo bese mucho mas pacionalmente que a cierto otro chico,ya nada me importaba ahora solo estábamos Corey y yo acostados en la cama demostrandonos nuestro amor de la mejor manera que conocemos y valla que era muy placentera para nuestro cuerpo,llegamos a tal borde del éxtasis que no pudimos evitar los rozes de ciertas partes de nuestro cuerpo pero al menos paramos antes de que pasara a mayores

Despues de todo lo que había pasado me encontraba mas que feliz me encontraba en paz sabiendo que el amor de mi vida me amaba con todas sus fuerzas al igual que yo... como siempre lo quise

_La noche mas perfecta que una chica pudo haber tenidox3_

**~8 de Febrero del 2014~**

_No no no no NO!,esto no puede estar pasandome_

_He logrado superar todos los obstáculos que me a dado la vida con ayuda de Corey pero este es demaciado y nisiquiera puedo pedirle mi ayuda_

_No quiero hacerlo por favor no me obliguen a terminar con el,por favor lo amo demaciado como para hacerlo_

**~23 de Marzo del 2014~**

_Se acabo...ya no quiero vivir mas en este mundo,esta es mi nota de suicidio_

**-Un día antes-**

Estaba sola en la parte trasera de la escuela junto a un chico que por desgracia conocí hace un par de meses,aquel me chantajeaba con revelar mi secreto con Corey

_**-No quiero hacerlo!**_-le grite a aquel chico de piel blanca y cabello alborotado  
><em><strong>-Tienes que hacerlo si no quieres destruir la banda de tú amado chico y la tuya-<strong>_dijo aquel chico con calma y sonrisa cinica y aterradora-_**No querrías eso verdad?jajaja**_

Me sentía impotente,no podía hacer nada,me obligaba a terminar con el por que si no le contaría a todo el mundo que los Newmans y Grojband son amigos de toda la vida y que sus lideres son pareja,si todo el mundo lo sabe pasarían cosas parte de nuestros fanáticos nos odiarian y ya no nos querrían y otra parte nos haría cosas peores a mi y a Corey por haberlos engañado

Lo amo demasiado como para permitir que alguien le ponga un dedo encima

-Caigo al suelo de rodillas_**-Por que me haces esto?**_-le pregunte con la mirada al suelo

-_**Para devolverte el mismo dolor que me causaste hace mucho tiempo**_-explico aquel con una voz que emanaba odio e ira sin precedentes-_**Para la próxima piensa las palabras que le dirás a la gente,nunca sabes que podrían hacer en tu contra**_  
><em><strong>Tienes hasta mañana para terminar con el y espero que le duela<strong>_-explico antes de alejarce caminando de donde estaba dejandome sola con el corazón en la garganta

_**-Que hago?!**_-me pregunte a mi misma levantandome del suelo-_**Tengo una cita con el en unas horas...**_

**_-Unas horas mas tarde-_**

Mi mente me obligaba cometer ese acto pero mi corazón rogaba por ignorar aquellas amenzasas del chico pero...que tal si eran ciertas?

Me arregle un poco para salir con Corey,no muy poco como para que pensara que no me importara pero no demasiado por que no debía verme mas como su pareja,aunque me duela ya no se podrá,ya no podre disfrutar el tacto de sus manos...

Al llegar al centro comercial me prepare mentalmente para no llorar enfrente suya y parecer que ya no lo quiero mas

Camine un poco por los grandes pasillos del segundo piso del centro comercial en busca de mi novio el cual había quedado ver en la heladería a la que siempre íbamos después de la escuela

Esquivaba a la gente y hasta salte encima de algunas personas gracias a mis dotes atléticos para llegar lo mas antes posibles hacia donde estaba Corey ya que estaba retrasada

-Muevo hacia un lado a un sujeto con traje-_**Quítese señor**_-le dije de una manera no tan educada mientras lo empujaba fuera de mi camino-_**Donde mierda esta Corey?...**_

Y ahí estaba,a tan solo unos metros de mi escribiendo algo en una libreta,su mirada mostraba ilusión y esfuerzo,sea lo que sea que estaba escribiendo sobre el papel debía de ser importante ya que casi se atreve a escribir algo por su tonta inseguridad y miedo a lo que podría decir la gente a sus canciones

Quería terminar ya con todo,no me veía por la concentración que traía a la libreta y tan solo estaba a unos pasos de el,intente avanzar o tan solo hablar múltiples veces pero mi corazón no me dejaba hacerlo a lo que mi cerebro respondía de manera violenta mandando millones de razones por la que seria lo mejor acabar con esto ya antes de que pueda lastimarlo mucho mas de lo que voy a hacer ahora

Al fin y al cabo mi cabeza gano e hizo que mis piernas volvieran a funcionar con un rumbo establecido a la banca en la que mi chico estaba sentado pero mi corazón obligo a mi boca a cerrarse haciéndola incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra pero por lo menos podía moverme que era lo de menos

_**-A-a-aaa-**_pronuncie palabras sin significado,no podía hablar con claridad

-Guarda la libreta con rapidez-_**CARE**_-dijo mi nombre sorprendido al tenerme enfrente-_**No te había visto amor jeje**_

_**-Core y-y-yo...**_

_**-Eh?-**_dijo Corey dudoso ante tanto tartamudeo y falta de palabras-_**No importa cielo vamos-**_dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-_**Tenemos toda una noche para estar juntos**_

Después de decir aquellas palabras se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño pero cariñoso beso en mis labios,amaba cada vez que me besaba por és de eso me tomo de la mano y me llevo prácticamente a rastras por todo el centro comercial con la característica de que paraba en puntos específicos

Pasamos por muchos lugares,una peluquería,la fuente principal,la heladería otra vez y al final paramos en la pista de patinaje

Ya en ella Corey me invito a patinar con el tomados de las manos a lo que yo acepte gustosamente,me dolía tener un momento tan lindo con el pero si seria el ultimo debía de disfrutarlo

Patinamos o bueno,intentamos mantenernos en pie durante horas,era realmente divertido y mas con todas las bobadas que hacia Corey pero de la nada nos detuvimos en medio de la pista ya que mi novio quería decirme algo

_**-Y como te la estas pasando?**_-pregunto el peli azul con un sonrojo en su rostro por el frio y por tenerme tan cerca suya

_**-Bien jeje**_-respondí igual de sonrojada que el-_**Oie**_

_**-Si?**_

-Por_** que pasamos por todos esos lugares y te les quedaste viéndo con tanto afecto?**_

_**-Jajajaja en serio no lo recuerdas?**_

_**-Recordar que?**_

_**-La peluquería donde nos pintamos el cabello de azul, ese día juramos mantener nuestra amistad en secreto**_

_**-Y por que la heladería?**_

_**-Por que ahí es donde te veo casi a diario,es como nuestro trocito de cielo jaja**_

_**-Y la fuente?**_

_**-Ese fue el día en el que te robe un beso,recuerdo perfectamente como me molestabas diciendo que no me atrevería a besar a alguna chica y yo te bese por sorpresa para hacerte tragar tus palabras**_

-Me sonrojo de repente-_**Y-y aqui fue?**_

_**-Aquí cielo-**_respondió viendome a los ojos de una manera cariñosa y tierna-_**Aquí es donde me enamore de ti,al momento de verte bajo la luz de los reflectores santo cielo pensé que me desmayaria al ver un ángel patinar de esa manera**_

No podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez mas, era tan dulce y tierno el que Corey recordara aquellos momentos tan especiales que tuvimos juntos que simplemente no podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de saltarle encima para abrazarlo,besarlo y amarlo por toda la vida pero...no podía hacerlo

Corey me guió hasta la salida,me ofreció su mano pero se la rechace de manera cortante y violenta a lo que estoy segura que le dolió por el hecho de que su rostro triste me lo dijo

Por múltiples ocasiones Corey intenso expresarme su amor hacia a mi pero cada vez que lo intentaba lo rechazaba sin pensarlo dos veces

_**-Carrie te pasa algo?**_-dijo el peli azul de manera preocupada ante mi actitud

_**-Nada que te importe**_-le respondí de manera cortante y grosera para ofenderle

Mi maniobra estaba en marcha,ser grosera y intentar ser lo mas zorra que pueda hacia los demás chicos

-Unos minutos mas tarde-  
>El plan iba de maravilla,por desgracia lo vez que pasaba un chico moderadamente atractivo me le quedaba viendo de la manera mas seductora que podía y cada vez que Corey me abrazaba por los celos en un acto de decirle al mundo "ella es mía" lo empujaba o hasta lo abofeteaba...no se como puede ser tan paciente<p>

Y así como si nada me la pase ligando con los demás chicos hasta que la oscuridad de la noche llego y la iluminación del centro comercial se hizo mayor

Aun después de todo lo que había hecho Corey seguí con una semblante aterradoramente tranquila y como si nada me invito a tomar un helado en nuestra heladera, nuestro "trocito de cielo"

Dentro de la linda heladería nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa de siempre,una que estaba en el centro del lugar ya que nos encantaba ver la luna por el adornado tragaluz que había encima nuestra

_**-Piensas decirme por que mierda estabas comportandote de esa manera?**_-dijo mi novio con un animo increíble...increiblemente serio

_**-A que te refieres?**_-le pregunte haciéndome la inocente-_**Yo soy así y tu no tienes derecho a cambiarme**_

**_-Haaaa-_**suspiro exhausto por todo lo que pasaba_**-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres una increíble cantante pero pésima actora**_

Me habia atrapo,me conocía mas de lo que pensaba lo que me alegro un poco por dentro pero me derrumbo mucho cosa por lo que me arrepentiré deporvida por hacer esto

_**-Esta bien,me atrapaste-**_le dije con la mejor falsa molestia que podía hacer

-_**Por que lo haces?**_

-_**(No quiero hacerlo)**_-pensé-_**Se acabo Corey...ya no quiero nada contigo**_

Dos oraciones...tan solo dos oraciones bastaron para detener el corazón de mi pareja y no lo culpo,yo abría reaccionado de la misma manera que el si me hubiese dicho esas mismas palabras,bueno,yo lo hubiese abofeteado tan fuerte como para que sus dientes llegaran al polo norte

_** -D-d-de qu-que estas hablando C-Care**_-dijo el peli azul con dificultad ante la sorpresa-_**Como que ya no quieres nada conmigo? **_

_**-(Perdóname,por favor perdoname)-**_pensé-_**Como lo escuchaste Corey ya esta se acabo,no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida es todo**_-dije de la manera mas hipócrita que podía hacer y soportar,hasta yo misma me daba asco

_**-Pero de que hablas Care**_-dijo Corey con una actitud angustiada y agitada por las múltiples declaraciones_**-No me puedo creer que ya no quieras nada con migo,acaso e hecho algo mal!**_

_** -Ash podría darte millones de razones **_

_**-Dime solo una,solo dime una razón y me iré **_

_**-(Vamos Care debes ser cruel)**_-pensé para autoconvercerme-_**Eres muy inmaduro,por que no puedes ser mas como Lenny,tan tranquilo e inteligente,siempre tan dulce**_

Supuse que esas palabras bastarian para que Corey se enfadara conmigo y se alejara por mi forma tan hipocrita y grocera que le trataba pero me equivoque

Perdi la cuenta de la cantidad de insultos o ofensas a su aspecto o vida que le dije para cumplir mi desagradable objetivo pero nada,estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de paciecia que podria tener un chico como Corey para aguantar todo lo que le decia sin hacer queja u objecion alguna

_**-Ademas nunca supiste como escribir por tu parte,vamos Corey eres el lider de una banda y no sabes como escribir una jodida**_** cancion?-**le dije para ofenderle cosa que no funciono

Corey seguia quieto,con una mirada sombria y sin vida clavada en el suelo,seguia intentado hacerlo reaccioner a base de insultos pero nada funcionaba o eso creia hasta que de repente comenzo a acercarce lentamente hacia mi

Estaba algo asustada ya que no sabia que intenciones podria tener en mente pero toda duda fue resuelta ya que al momento de estar a milimetros de mi flexiono sus brazos y me abrazo con una mescla de dulzura y tristesa que me intristecia de igual manera

-**Carrie no me importa cuanto me insultes jamas me alejare de ti,se que no eres asi**-exclamo Corey con amargura ocultando su cara en mi pecho

Estaba muriendo por dentro,no queria ser mas asi y si seguia de esa manera lloraria y no puedo dejar que me vea llorar o si no sabra que aun lo amo

-Lo alejo de mi-_**Ya basta Corey,tienes razon no soy asi pero era verdad que ya no quiero tenerte cerca asi que toma-**_dije con una actitud serena mientras me quitaba el anillo de mi dedo-_**Dijiste que te lo diera cuando ya no quisiera seguir asi que te lo doy**_

**-**Con lagrimas en sus ojos-_**Vale...entiendo**_

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

Estaba llorando,por varias ocaciones pense que mis lagrimas me ahogarian y todo fue por mi culpa y por la de aquella tonta cancion que me encontre en la libreta de Corey que tenia porque me la dio para que se la cuidara cuando patinamos

Me sentia tan mal,me sentia una mierda de persona,ya no queria vivir mas y lo unico que hacia era cantar aquella parte de la cancion que habia logrado escribir Corey antes de que lo sorprendiera

**_(Los veteranos de mi primer fic recordaran esta ^^)_**

_Te quiero,te quiero mucho mas que ayer_

_desde la punta del cielo a tus pies_

_ya quiero que salgamos otra vez_

_si tu sientes lo mismo...hasmelo saber_

_Es media noche me despierto helado sin tu calor_

_mi corazon sabe que te extranio_

_debo ser fuerte en unas horas volveremos a vernos por el mismo camino_

_y volvere a sentir tu amor_

_Ya no quiero vivir mas,si alguien quiere encontrar mi cadaver estara en el fondo del mar debajo del puente colgante que usamos para salir de la ciudad,aunque no creo que a nadie le importe_

**_~25 de Marzo del 2014~_**

_Papa perdoname..._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y qui el fic de la semana n.n<em>**

**_Perdonen la tardanza pero la verdad es que me dio flojera escribir jajajaja no veo motivos por los cuales mentirles chicos,pero como sea he estado ocupado pensando en ideas para los one-shots de "La musica en mi sangre" ya que son varias canciones que elegi y creanme que no es facil pensar en tantas cosas si que se me olvide ninguna_**

**_Por otro lado he estado pensando en que no creo que les sea muy agradable el orden general que llevo con las historias ya que llevo mucho tiempo escribiendoles varias historias y se que a algunos les gusta mas tal fic u otro haci que he decidido establecer un orario/orden en el canal?,pagina? o como sea que le pueda llamar a esto,como sea es este:_**

**_1-El mundo en mi contra_**

**_2-Grojband detras de camaras_**

**_3-Realidad incierta(este puede variar ya que no quedan muchos capitulos)_**

**_4-La musica en mi sangre_**

**_Y creo que eso es todo y ya saben dejen su review si les gusto o comentando que les parecio ya que me alegra mucho el dia y me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo las historias que tanto amo y ustedes tambien ^^_**

**_Yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3._**

**_Los amo *3*_**


End file.
